Entre las nubes se esconde el sol
by LadyNiightmare
Summary: Newt Scamander nunca pensó que escribir unas palabras enfadadas en una carta fuese a generarle tales problemas. Con un permiso de viaje denegado, y una mujer triste y enojada al otro lado del océano, tendrá que buscar una solución para que todo vuelva a la feliz normalidad. Tal vez, incluso, las cosas salgan mejor de lo esperado.
1. Reconstruyendo las ruinas

**Entre las nubes se esconde el sol**

Capítulo 1: Reconstruyendo las ruinas

Tenía que tomar una decisión. No podía seguir de brazos cruzados mientras todo lo que estuve soñando durante meses se desvanecía como si jamás hubiese existido.

Absurdamente, aquello estaba sucediendo por restricciones que no deseaba, y palabras que quizá no debí decir; o escribir, en todo caso.

Al menos Queenie sí se dignó a contestar la carta que terminé por enviarle —en un tono ciertamente alarmado—. Su correspondencia fue una brisa de aire fresco bajo el sol abrumador, habiendo creído ya que no volvería a saber más sobre las Goldstein. Curiosamente la letra que usaba era muy diferente a la de su hermana; mucho más grande y redondeada, siendo delicada en cada línea, garabateándola hermosamente.

Hacía un mes y diecinueve días que no recibía mensaje alguno de Tina, habiendo sido el último uno rudo en el cual dejaba claro —asombrosamente— que prefería cortar los lazos de amistad que mantuvimos desde que aparecí en Nueva York.

¿Cómo le había sido tan dichosamente fácil despedirme?

Algo, en una esquina de mi mente me decía —más bien suponía— el porqué de su reacción. Lo consideré por cuenta propia cuando sucedió, y solo se lo pude achacar al hecho de dedicarle unas palabras, más o menos airadas, respecto a lo que opinaba sobre su carrera y profesión elegida. Sin embargo, esa opinión no se estiraba hacia ella, a su persona. Siempre había excepciones.

No pareció entenderlo.

Así pues, el correo entre nosotros se detuvo tras mi tercer intento de mensajería sin respuesta, y ahora me encontraba ciego de ideas sobre cómo solucionar el enfado de la señorita.

Culpaba del giro de mis palabras, generalmente suaves, al Ministerio y la presión que se habían dedicado a ejercer sobre mí desde que regresé, con la investigación terminada y un libro a punto de publicar. Por supuesto, ella no había sido consciente del que era mi malestar, y yo tampoco se lo hice saber, demasiado afligido para confesiones.

No me permitían salir del país, habiéndome convertido en un preso.

Se me cerraban los dedos de las manos, transformándolas en puños con los nudillos blancos, cada vez que recordaba los dos intentos nefastos que tuve para recuperar la libertad. ¿Cómo se suponía que continuaría con las investigaciones sobre bestias mágicas si no podía salir de mi propio jardín trasero? O, ¿cómo podría liberar a las que ya tenía? No toleraría que se pudriesen dentro de un sótano o una maleta encantados; mi responsabilidad era enseñarles a tener independencia de nuevo, a ser libres.

Y, ante todo: ¿cómo se suponía que le entregaría mi libro a Tina?

Se publicó en abril, siendo recibido con los brazos abiertos por la comunidad de magos británicos. Gracias a eso ahora tenía el dinero suficiente como para planear viajes mucho más largos por donde lo desease y si depender de externos; ¡y aquello era imposible debido a la detención que estaba sufriendo!

En ocasiones recordaba la despedida con Tina, junto al gran barco que me llevaría de nuevo a donde se suponía que estaba mi hogar. Con valentía le hice saber que el primer tomo impreso sería para ella. Sus ojos habían estado brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas por acariciarle el cabello de una manera torpe e ilusa. Ahora lo único que podía pensar, y deseaba creer, era que tal vez aun lo quisiese tal y como le dije aquel lejano día.

En las cartas me justifiqué por la tardanza en volver al enorme continente fácilmente; tuve que acudir a reuniones de todo tipo, y las personas repentinamente sabían mi nombre, dejando de ser el pequeño e inconsciente Scamander para convertirme en un hombre prestigioso de mundo. Había sido verdad, por supuesto, pero el alargar las excusas demasiado comenzó a rezumar lo inusual, tornándose todo a negro después, ya no siendo lo más importante aquello.

Me dejé caer en el sillón orejero, colocando una taza sobre su brazo forrado en tela cretona. Este se encontraba dirigido hacia el gran ventanal que daba vistas a la parte frontal de la casa. Pequeñas gotas enjoyaban el cristal; comenzó a llover tres días atrás y todavía no se había detenido. El encontrarme recluido en mi propia casa a causa del tiempo meteorológico no ayudaba con la claustrofobia que sentía en el interior de la cabeza.

El salón estaba escasamente iluminado por dos lámparas viejas de gas, brillando de manera cálida y formando sombras salvajes sobre las paredes simples; al igual que si me hallase en una tupida selva, moviéndose las ramas de los árboles con alguna brisa ligera y silenciosa.

Me rasqué los ojos. Si tenía suerte todo lo que ahora me preocupaba se solucionaría. Me consideraba una persona tenaz; mis instintos rogaban por no someterme sin antes luchar con uñas y dientes.

—Lo arreglaré con algo de magia —me reí en voz alta, esperando torpemente a que cierta criatura sobre mi cabello hiciese algún sonido. No obstante, tan si quiera se movió, haciéndome consciente de su presencia únicamente porque me tiraba de los mechones de vez en cuando.

Volví la atención, algo más desanimado, a los papeles que formaban una larga carta, alisando con desazón las zonas que doblé sin darme cuenta. Repasé de nuevo las palabras en ella, quemándome la razón con solidez.

_Querido Newt,_

_Espero que esta carta te encuentre en buen estado de ánimo y salud. En nuestro pequeño hogar las cosas siguen tan tensas como la última vez que te escribí; y bien sé que no es por mi culpa dicha tensión. Por suerte somos personas sanas, al fin y al cabo._

_Por mucho que haya estado pensando en formas de hacerte regresar a Nueva York, se tratan solo de sueños imposibles. Hay una frustración continua en mi cabeza por ello, y ya tengo bastante con soportar a Tina y a sus propias inquietudes. _

_Pensé en hacerle saber por lo que estás pasando, para más benevolencia, pero evita cualquier tema intenso conmigo, ocultándome sus pensamientos con obstinación, además. Sé perfectamente cuando no debo presionarla y esta ocasión es una de ellas, desgraciadamente._

_Seré breve entonces respecto a tus preocupaciones en la carta que recibí: sí, Tina sigue molesta. Aunque tengo que admitir que quizá molesta no sea la palabra adecuada para el lío que son verdaderamente sus sentimientos._

_Es cierto que quedó dolida por tus crípticas palabras, pero (y estoy segura) de que en su mente fui capaz de ver algo de comprensión. Desgraciadamente el desconsuelo y el asombro fueron mucho más grandes. Y si te cuestionas el porqué del asombro en ella: de manera incoherente creía que en ti no había ningún tipo de juicio recriminatorio o malhumorado. _

_Normal que la realidad le haya golpeado; debería incluso hacerlo una segunda vez y mucho más fuerte._

_A pesar de todo, y con el enfado que ahora llevo encima, tengo fe y confío de pleno corazón que todo esto se resolverá. Estoy segura de que Tina olvidará todos sus males en cuanto aparezcas en América con tu maravilloso libro entre las manos. Ella sigue esperándolo con más emoción de la que jamás confesará en voz alta._

_Para finalizar, por favor, Newt, hablo de parte de los tres amigos que tienes al otro lado del Atlántico: no hagas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir para regresar. Todos estaremos aquí cuando llegues y terminaran por dejarte viajar de nuevo._

_Me despido entonces, deseándote mejores días futuros._

_Queenie Goldstein_

_P.S: Jacob te manda saludos._

Doblé las cuartillas por la mitad, disgustado conmigo mismo. Llevaba haciendo lo mismo varios días; cogería la carta, la releería para poder enviar una de vuelta y terminaría sin escribirla a causa de los sentimientos que experimentaba con disgusto. Desde la pena a la amargura, para terminar con un enojo incómodo.

¿Por qué Tina iba a creer que las opiniones que tenía no eran fuertes, o que no sabía expresarlas con coraje? En ocasiones me volvía irritable si las ideas del otro eran demasiado contrarias a las que yo tenía.

¿Me consideraba alguien demasiado callado? Sumiso, tal vez. Pero ella ya me había escuchado hablar con esa voz indignada mía. La primera vez cuando tuvimos que ir a recoger al _"no-maj"_ y le recité las normas tan absurdas que se debían de acatar en su país. Más tarde al hablar sobre el _obscurus_; intentando ayudar a Credence; soportando los interrogatorios antes de poder regresar a Inglaterra…

Solté una carcajada. Hasta hacía pocos años la vida que llevaba fue —en casi todo— un martirio. Me limité a subsistir en el día a día, no siendo capaz de creer en un futuro mejor. Problemas en el hogar, problemas en Hogwarts, problemas en la terrible guerra, problemas en un trabajo que lo único que me ofrecía era amargura… Y aun así me levantaba todas las mañanas para luchar contra muchas injusticias; mi espíritu no me dejaría tranquilo si tan si quiera le daba una última oportunidad a lo que ya comenzaba a valorar como una causa perdida.

Eso mismo era lo que en ocasiones creí: Newton Scamander, el descarriado de la familia. Demasiado caprichoso para tan si quiera sacarse una carrera.

Fue durante las batallas en el frente oriental, rodeado de dragones y de hombres desesperados por huir, cuando aprendí a no ser afectado por las convicciones de otros, y menos todavía cuando se referían a mí personalmente.

Después de salir de aquel infierno, conseguí que el futuro comenzase a brillar, tan maravillosamente que incluso a día de hoy me parece imposible. Empezó entonces el afán de viajar y estudiar a las bestias que siempre amé. Mi oratoria, autoridad en los gestos y docilidad mejoraron enormemente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, si no estaba charlando con gente corriente, serían desalmados los cuales despreciarían otros razonamientos. O podría tener frente a mí alguna bestia que detestase el contacto visual e intentase morderme si presentía vacilación en los pasos que daba para escapar de su lado.

Por supuesto, esas facetas más "duras" que me instigaba eran difíciles de ver en situaciones habituales, pues la pasividad siempre fue lo que yo consideraría mi salvación. Algunos pensarían que era un cobarde, otros lo suficientemente listo como aparecer solo cuando me era estrictamente necesario.

Que no me sintiese cómodo en algunas circunstancias no significaba que fuese un paria, callando y asintiendo a todo lo que me ordenaban.

Entonces, ¿era así como me veía Tina? ¿Y al no serlo se decepcionó? Merlín oyese eso.

Como norma no escrita, si algo era de mi más puro interés estaría dispuesto a mover cielos y montañas para conseguirlo. Y por eso no cesaban los pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza sobre cómo huir de Inglaterra durante un par de días, queriendo volver junto a la mujer que me esperaba ahora enojada.

Repentinamente, una descarga me golpeó desde la parte baja de la espalda hasta la coronilla, haciendo que me irguiese en el sillón. Tenía que conseguir regresar. En pocas ocasiones alguien llamaba tanto mi atención como para preocuparme el si me contestaba unas tontas cartas o no. Había personas que me agradaban, pero solo una —mucho tiempo atrás— consiguió que el corazón se me agrietase como lo hacía por Tina. E, incluso, en esta ocasión era mucho peor. Al igual que si hubiese lanzado mi órgano vital al mar, sin poder alcanzarlo ahora que tanto lo quería.

Tuve muchas ideas a lo largo de la semana respecto a cómo responder a Queenie con una solución y en este instante sabía con certeza lo que tendría que hacer para viajar. El plan ya estaba trazado. Desgraciadamente, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. De alguien a quien llamaba familia.

_~~~OOO~~~_

_Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Apoyando un esfuerzo

**Entre las nubes se esconde el sol**

Capítulo 2: Apoyando un esfuerzo

Dormí tremendamente bien por la noche. A pesar del aire pegajoso del ambiente, tuve el descanso que necesitaba. Era igual que si algo pesado hubiera estado en mi pecho durante mucho tiempo, echando a volar a medida que conseguí una nueva relajación, dejándome respirar otra vez. Las bestias en el sótano notaron mi sosiego también, súbitamente animadas al verme. Creí haber sido neutral con ellas, pero no fue así.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar varias horas hasta que el inicio del proyecto pudiese comenzar. Emociones excitadas me recorrían desde los talones hasta el cabello, siendo apenas capaz de mantenerlas a raya, formulando una y otra vez el plan en mi mente.

La ligera lluvia que caía sobre las calles no era ya una molestia; se trataba de un agua casi curativa, rozándome las mejillas o plenamente las manos al sacar la varita del fino chaquetón para aparecer frente a una puerta de madera oscura. Un tejadillo me protegía ahora, y sin muchos miramientos llamé con dos golpes sordos, dejándome los nudillos doloridos.

La casa pertenecía a Theseus y Leta, teniendo yo esperanzas de que este primero estuviese ya en ella. Habría trabajado toda la mañana, y de no haber ninguna urgencia, la tarde sería suya para manejar como quisiese.

Desde el amanecer estuve dudando si mostrarme en el Ministerio para encontrarlo cuanto antes, pero con un inmenso orgullo decidí que esa sería la peor de las ideas. No volvería a aquel terrible edificio en mucho tiempo si era posible, o al menos durante los días libres que había conseguido. Rogaba al cielo porque mis compañeros en la División de Bestias no me molestasen y supiesen solventar cualquier dilema que se les confiase.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire húmedo. El olor mojado de los árboles me hizo sentir vivo, ayudándome a calmar los nervios y evocar varios recuerdos olvidados. Uno de ellos, en particular, me atacó más fuerte que el resto: un gran hipogrifo lanzándome contra charcos de barro mientras mi madre gritaba con pánico.

Me reía por los errores que cometí; el niño demasiado curioso siempre lleno de moratones, deseoso de acercarse a las enormes bestias que había en el patio trasero de su hogar cuando nadie miraba. Poco sabía en aquellos años que aquel interés sería a lo que me dedicaría al crecer. ¿Quién me diría entonces que los golpes eran de lo que menos debía preocuparme? Ahora temía más a los mordiscos, sin lugar a dudas. O a los zarpazos. O a todos juntos, en realidad. No me gustaba que me hiciesen daño.

Con un chasquido la puerta se abrió, devolviéndome al presente; solo podía ver el interior de la casa por una pequeña línea de luz, no habiendo nadie frente a mi visión a quien poder presentarme. Pero no dejé que aquello me desconcertara, y enseguida unas palabras roncas y profundas hicieron que inclinase el rostro al suelo.

—Señor Newton —me saludó un elfo doméstico, mirándome de arriba abajo—. No avisaron sobre su visita.

Le dediqué una sonrisa mientras me indicaba que entrase, entregándole el abrigo mojado cuando hizo gestos para que se lo diese.

—Hola, Clark. Es bueno verte. —Con un remolino de su mano lo secó, colgándolo después en un perchero lleno de otros mucho más pomposos—. No se lo dije a nadie; se trata de una visita imprevista.

Su rostro arrugado se frunció momentáneamente, para enseguida dirigirme al salón.

—Supongo que viene a visitar al señor Theseus. —Aquello no era una pregunta.

—Supones bien.

—Estará con usted en un momento. Hace no mucho que llegó de sus quehaceres. —Antes de salir y dejarme solo en aquel gran espacio, se dio la vuelta—. Acomódese, le traeré una taza de té.

—Gracias —volví a sonreírle mientras me sentaba en el sofá lleno de almohadones inútiles. Crucé y descrucé los tobillos, con una nueva inquietud a flor de piel—. Perfecto —me quejé para mí, llevándome una mano a la nuca, pasándome los dedos por el pelo enredado.

Sabía lo que tenía que decir; había pensado de manera tan ferviente en ello durante las horas que tuve que esperar para llegar, podría compararlo con un mantra. No era demasiado bueno mintiendo, por lo que, si podía practicar no dudaba en hacerlo; una y otra vez hasta sonar lo suficientemente convincente. Esperaba serlo en esta ocasión. En general solía omitir datos, resumiendo todo al máximo para ser conciso y rápido en vez de calumniar. Pero el hombre al que esperaba me conocía bien y no dejaría pasar nada por alto.

Con el repentino sonido de un traspiés la puerta se abrió a mi espalda, y con un gruñido se cerró.

—Newt —vociferó mi hermano, rodeando el sofá por la izquierda—. Y yo que creía que no te dignarías a aparecer por aquí nunca jamás. ¿Cuántas veces has declinado nuestras cenas? ¿Cinco?

—Tres, en realidad —le contesté en un tono neutral, sin querer entrar demasiado en su juego. Se sentó a mi lado, dándome unas palmadas en la espalda. Sus ojos azules me estudiaron por unos instantes, doblando el entrecejo. Incluso así se veía apuesto.

Aparté la mirada de la suya cuando Clark entró con el prometido té y varios tipos de pastas. Los agradecimientos fueron dados tras servirnos, y mientras creía que Theseus se le quitarían las ganas de fisgonear, aquel reflejo de recelo que hube visto en él antes se agrandó a mi pesar.

Nunca iba a su casa. En pocas ocasiones, más bien. Ya debía de suponer que era algo importante lo que me movía.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

_Maldición._

Me guardé una sonrisa engreída mientras bebía de la tacita de flores.

—No.

—Newt…

—Es la verdad.

—Si has venido porque quieres que te consiga otra cita para intentar obtener el permiso de viaje, lamento desilusionarte: no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que pueda pedirlo de nuevo sin que me echen a patadas de la sala donde esté.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Mi idea era mucho mejor que rogar a unos ciegos pretenciosos.

Miré por encima del hombro para comprobar que nos encontrásemos solos, estudiando cada una de las esquinas. Esto no sería algo con lo que bromear; a poder ser nadie más debía saberlo, y ya me arriesgaba al contar con el hombre frente a mí. El cual ahora se había cruzado de brazos, con el rostro inmutable.

—Tengo algo que pedirte —murmuré—. Sí, se trata de un desplazamiento fuera del país, pero, por favor… —Como era de esperar no me dejó continuar, levantándose de un movimiento ágil, quedando a varios pies de donde estaba sentado.

—No, Newt. No se puede hacer nada contra las órdenes del Ministerio.

—El Ministerio no se enterará.

—No vas a meterte en problemas tu solito, ¡sino que además quieres implicarme a mí! Muy considerado por tu parte. A la próxima ni se te ocurra venir a mi casa con pensamientos tan egoístas.

—¡Lo egoísta es que me tengan aquí encerrado! Además, ¡no va a haber problemas! —intenté asegurarle, molesto con sus palabras—. No sabrán ni que me he marchado. Lo juro.

—La última vez que juraste algo acabaste donde se suponía que no debías acabar.

—Pero esta vez seré más cuidadoso. No es algo que solo me involucre a mí. Si así fuera no me importaría lanzarme contra un grupo de mantícoras hambrientas. —Intenté darle una mirada segura, y por una vez sentí que era así. No aparté los ojos de los suyos, cerciorándome de que viese la verdad que intentaba transmitir con ellos—. Esto es más importante de lo que piensas. Las… cosas se torcieron en mi viaje a América.

—¿Consideras que solo se torcieron?

Le hice callar con un resoplido, contento de que se volviese a sentar, pero aún demasiado severo para mi gusto.

—Se suponía que debía regresar para ayudar con unas bestias allí escondidas. Como bien sabes eso me ha sido imposible, pero ya no puedo aplazarlo. Tengo que volver. —Estuve a punto de lanzarme a por él cuando le vi abrir la boca—. Solo pido una semana. Nada más. Y nadie sabrá que me marché.

Sus ojos seguían siendo inflexibles. No le conseguí conmover ni un poco; no obstante, me preguntó:

—¿Y cómo se supone que vas a llegar allí? —Me miró de manera inquisitiva, agachando la barbilla con curiosidad.

Dirigí la vista a la mesita delante de nosotros, en mi cabeza rodando las diferentes ideas que estuve cavilando.

—No hay muchas posibilidades en realidad —enuncié, todavía dándole vueltas—. No puedo coger un barco, de eso estoy seguro. Y colarme en el departamento de viajes internacionales para usar los polvos Floo sería una locura.

—Lo sería, sí.

—Por eso pensé en usar un trasladador.

La barbilla inclinada de Theseus se levantó repentinamente, refulgiendo algo más en su cuerpo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vas desaparecer durante una semana? El Ministerio está detrás de ti, ya lo sabes.

Di una carcajada suave, irguiéndome de la posición encorvada que había adquirido sin darme cuenta. Estiré las piernas, pasando las palmas por los muslos, alisando los pantalones sin arrugas.

—Soy consciente de ellos, sí. —Se me formó una mueca en los labios—. Ahí es donde quería pedirte ayuda. Si me ausento durante varios días, estoy seguro de que pondrán una orden de búsqueda; no sé cómo hacerlo sin que nadie sospeche. Si me descubren no les importará nada de lo que haya hecho o conseguido hasta ahora y me encerraran en Azkaban en cuanto me tengan entre sus manos.

—Y lanzaran muy lejos la llave de tu libertad —agregó él.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de no regresar jamás a la civilización mágica una vez abandonase la isla; esconderme en alguna selva tropical, o en los desolados desiertos, dejando de existir para el mundo en general.

Tonterías. No podía hacer eso.

—Newt —me llamó Theseus, sacándome del delirio que estaba sufriendo—. ¿A qué lugar de América quieres llegar? —Algo en el tono que usó me hizo dar un respingo.

—A Nueva York.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace tan desesperadamente ir a Nueva York?

—Hay un _hidebehind_ _(escondedetrás*) _cerca de la ciudad. Me lo hicieron saber cuando estuve allí. Al principio creí que eran rumores sin sentido; las cosas estaban turbias con el asunto de Grindelwald. He continuado escribiéndome con la persona que me lo dijo; todo acaba apuntando a que tiene razón.

Hizo una mueca, alzando después las cejas.

—Aclárame qué bestia es esa.

—Algo parecido a un oso. Más delgado y alto. Surgió de una mezcla entre _demiguise_ y _ghoul_, según me enseñó Fred. Él ha visto varios. Se vuelven invisibles, por cierto. Son naturales de Massachusetts, por lo que supongo que algún traficante habrá sido el responsable de que se encuentre fuera de su hogar.

—¿Y por qué no le dices al señor Gardener que vaya si ya los conoce? Él no tiene ninguna restricción para viajar.

_Vaya. Siempre sacándole flecos a todo. _

—No podría pedirle eso a Fred; hace poco su mujer dio a luz.

—Envía a cualquiera de tus colegas entonces; estoy seguro de que todos ellos estarán deseando cambiar de aires y descubrir lo que sea que haya en el otro continente para investigarlo.

—La cuestión es que quiero ir yo —resoplé, cansado ya de sus reproches, golpeando rítmicamente la alfombra con el pie.

—Entonces lamento decirte, hermanito, que lo tienes difícil.

Esta vez fui yo quien se levantó, sacudiéndome el coraje que sentía desde los talones hasta la coronilla.

—Theseus, ¿vas a ayudarme o no? Y necesito que seas claro, me niego a esperar más y perder el tiempo con formalidades que no me importan.

Él simplemente me miró, con esa mirada que ya conocía pero que en raras ocasiones me lanzaba. La misma que me dio al verme subido encima de un dragón al que todos temían por tratarse de un ser, supuestamente, desequilibrado y que había herido a muchos hombres. O cuando le mostré el sótano de mi casa una vez finalizado.

La describiría como sorpresa, pero en el fondo había asombro, admiración y un desconcierto que me agradaba. En ocasiones se olvidaba quien era yo realmente, de lo que me movía por dentro y por lo que daría mi vida.

¿Le había convencido entonces?

Se reclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y sobre las manos su cabeza; se alisaba la piel de la barbilla. Cuando habló la presunción en su voz era casi palpable, rodeándome ahí donde me encontraba, delante de él.

—Newton, ¿por qué quieres ir a Nueva York? —No me atreví a abrir la boca, bajando los ojos a mis pies repentinamente estáticos—. No intentes darme más excusas sobre bestias en lugares que no deben estar. Si eso fuese verdad, lo habrías usado antes en alguna de las reuniones que programamos. En realidad, si hubieses sido listo ya estarías cruzando el Atlántico.

—No consideré… —Mi garganta no estaba de acuerdo a la hora de producir palabras.

—Dime qué es lo que te hace querer regresar. Y sé sincero, no aprecio las mentiras. Aunque a tu favor, admitiré que en esta ocasión casi consigues que me lo crea.

Sentía el pulso detrás de las orejas. ¡Qué necio había sido en pedirle ayuda! Desde pequeños, Thes siempre fue el más audaz, vaticinando mis acciones antes incluso de que las hubiese dado una forma robusta en mi cabeza. Por eso se había convertido en un Auror, y en un héroe de guerra, pronosticando cualquier situación con una seguridad asombrosa.

Al menos me contentaba sabiendo que estuve a punto de engañarle.

¿Qué podía contestarle? Me avergonzaba el admitir que una mujer me había llamado lo suficiente la atención como para volverme loco y querer ir tras ella, después de haberla herido con mi ciega crueldad. Me imaginaba su enfado y rencor y se me retorcían las tripas con fastidio; sentía cosas que jamás antes hube vivido y aquello también me asustaba. Al igual que si tuviese a una de las bestias más peligrosas y hermosas del mundo frente a mí, con la emoción golpeándome desde dentro del pecho, sabiendo que en cualquier instante podría levantar sus garras y deshacerme.

—Newt, te estas sonrojando —me hizo saber de la nada, empeorando el calor que me subía desde el cuello. Rio cuando me moví inquieto sobre los talones, inclinando el rostro a un lado para mirarle—. Leta mencionó algunas cosas, a las cuales no hice caso, pero me huele que tiene más razón de la que sospechaba al principio.

Sentí el rubor subirme hasta las puntas del cabello.

—¿Qué dijo Leta? —pude gesticular sin atragantarme, temblando internamente por la espera.

—Que hiciste buenos amigos en América. —La sonrisa que mantenía se estiró lobuna—. Desvarió un poco, ya sabes como es cuando trata temas de su interés, pero finalizó jurando que lo que te mantenía en un aura constante de satisfacción era el hecho de haber conocido a una mujer.

Alargué mi postura, no dejando de mirarle.

—Hice amistad con dos mujeres y un hombre, para ser más exactos —enumeré con cuidado.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Newt.

—Realmente no.

—Que estás inclinado a mostrarle tus afectos a una de esas dos mujeres. Por eso quieres regresar.

Podría haberme marchado en aquel instante. Desaparecer habría sido una forma sencilla de no tener que lidiar con el nuevo problema que me planteaba mi propio hermano; aceptar unas emociones las cuales todavía no había hablado en voz alta con nadie. Podría hechizar mi vivienda para que no entrase y tenerle fuera de mi presencia durante un par de semanas.

Aquello sería lo sencillo; lo cobarde.

Regresé a una posición sentada en el sofá, con las piernas y brazos entumecidos y el corazón bombeando más fuerte de lo que sería considerado normal. Tal vez el hombre a mi lado comprendiese entonces la importancia del viaje que quería repetir si me explicaba con sinceridad. Al fin y al cabo, no funcionó la historia de la bestia extraviada.

De perdidos al río:

—Hice muy buena amistad con una de las señoritas Goldstein y me gustaría volver a verla.

Thes hizo un sonido furibundo con la nariz, llegando a recostarse contra el respaldo. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, agitándolo.

—Vaya, le debo muchos galeones a Leta por esto —murmuró en voz baja, obligándome a abrir la boca—. ¿Es la señorita Porpentina Goldstein? —pareció curioso, abarrotándose su expresión de lo que sabía que era el huroneo de los Aurores.

Solté el aire de manera pesada, hinchando los carrillos.

—Solo Tina; esa misma.

Cuando regresé a Inglaterra toda mi familia sabía sobre los problemas que tuve en la gran ciudad donde casi pierdo la vida. Mis archivos en el Ministerio se habían agrandado de manera exagerada después de eso, añadiéndose también la valiente hazaña que realicé para detener a Grindelwald, el _obscurus_, y cómo hice olvidar todo lo sucedido a un gran puñado de _muggles_. Y, por supuesto, el nombre de la Aurora que me ayudó estaba en algunas partes. De allí mismo debía de haber sacado sus conclusiones.

—Habría jurado que te interesaba Bunty —volvió a hablar suavemente, después de un silencio tenso donde cada uno estudió al que tenía delante.

Hice un ruido seco con la garganta, levantando una ceja.

—¿Te dijo eso Leta también?

Puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndose el ofendido.

—No, lo sospeché yo solito.

—No sospeches, no eres bueno en ello.

—Eres un resentido.

—Y tu un insensato. —Paré entonces, recapitulando sus anteriores palabras—. ¿Por qué ibas a suponer que estaba inclinado hacia mi asistente? —El tono que usé fue acusatorio, alzando las palmas a modo de exclamación. Ahora era más que consciente de a lo que se refería y no me gustaba lo más mínimo.

Se encogió de hombros, al igual que si aquello fuese algo obvio que yo no hubiese entendido todavía.

—Ella es muy amable y está dispuesta a estar a tu lado en cualquier momento. —Rio de manera enigmática y siniestra—. Yo diría que muy dispuesta, en realidad.

Podría haberme crecido otro rubor en las mejillas, pero la temperatura de mi cara había decidido no descender desde hacía minutos, cubriéndose un sofoco sobre otro.

—No digas cosas así, por favor. —No se dio cuenta de que mi voz salió entre respiraciones agudas, despistado en sus presuntuosas suposiciones.

—Newt, lo que deberías hacer es buscarte una mujer aquí en Inglaterra en vez de tan lejos. —Las alabanzas que lanzó me pillaron desprevenido, teniendo que dejar caer la boca con conmoción—. Con la venta de tu libro y la fama que se te ha echado encima tendrías a cualquiera, y además todas interesadas en las bestias que mantienes en tu casa. Sería una buena forma de sedu…

—Me sorprende que hayas conseguido casarte con lo ordinario y simple que eres, Theseus —exclamé, todavía horrorizado—. Lo que tenemos Tina y yo es una relación de amistad, al igual que la que mantengo con su hermana.

Desde el primer instante en el que nos conocimos los sentimientos que tuve por Tina habían transitado desde la molestia hasta el dolor, para después convertirse en pena y más adelante en curiosidad. Una curiosidad que todavía me corroía los huesos cada vez que pensaba en ella. Por lo general ya no me importaba lo que las personas pudiesen considerar de mí, demasiado distraído en mis propios asuntos y problemas como para dejarme influenciar por los juicios de otros. Pero que ella me valorase ahora como alguien inferior hacía que me doliese la cabeza y que las respiraciones se me entrecortasen.

Me pellizqué los nudillos.

—Muy importante tiene que ser si vas a jugarte tanto por una chica —volvió a apalearme, levantando las cejas.

—No pienso seguir con tu juego —le avisé, con el tono de voz serio y la barbilla afilada.

Él, sin embargo, no pareció turbado. Sacando la varita del interior del chaleco lavanda que vestía, con un giro rápido descubrió una de las puertas del mueble bar para dejar escuchar mejor el sonido de una botella abrirse junto al tintineo de vidrio que lo acompañó. A una velocidad lenta hizo traer frente a nosotros un vaso para cada uno, de lo que supuse enseguida que sería whisky de fuego. El líquido se veía brillante en el interior del cristal elíptico, meciéndose en un suave vaivén.

El desdichado hombre estuvo a punto de tirármelo encima cuando me negué a cogerlo en un principio, terminando por estirar los dedos y agarrarlo a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía de beber.

—Vamos a llegar tu y yo a un acuerdo. Te propongo lo siguiente: te sinceras conmigo, me dejas entender los estímulos que te hacen querer regresar al otro lado del mundo, y te ayudo a desaparecer sin ser buscado durante una semana.

Parpadeé varias veces. Sabía que mi hermano era un manipulador, pero no creí que volviese a usar sus técnicas contra mí. Era al igual que cuando tenía doce años y me dedicaba a meter todo tipo de insectos en mi habitación, excitado por tener que ocultárselo a madre y a padre. Theseus me pillaría y terminaría maniobrando entre mí y lo que él deseaba para no delatarme, teniendo que cumplir sus órdenes.

Aunque ahora, ciertamente, estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que quisiese saber. No sería algo complicado en realidad, podía ser justo y relatar la verdad o gritar lo que él desease oír. Con tal de recibir una mano amiga, no habría problema. Pero aquello no significaba que fuese sencillo.

Tras no darle una contestación rápida continuó, intentando llevarme un poco más a su lado:

—Nadie se enterará si yo te ayudo, por el contrario… —Quedó en silencio.

—Eres un _jarvey_ astuto —mascullé con media sonrisa en los labios. A él le brillaron los ojos—. Pregunta y te contestaré lo mejor que pueda.

Se tomó un minuto entero antes de comenzar el interrogatorio, bebiéndose de un trago el whisky, sirviéndose otro enseguida. Yo todavía tenía el mío entre las manos, acariciando el borde del vaso con ligera ansiedad. Me dediqué a contar las pecas y cicatrices en ellas, estudiando como la piel se me volvía más blanca si cerraba los dedos.

—¿Cuándo…? —Tuvo que cerrar la boca antes de darme ninguna pista más de lo que quería saber. Con un crujido cauteloso, Clark apareció repentinamente en el salón, zapateando rítmicamente para llevarse la porcelana desechada del té. Se nos quedó mirando de manera cargante cuando Thes y yo compartimos la misma expresión incómoda y retraimiento, y con palabras de disculpa y un arco de la mano hizo volar la bandeja para huir de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Los dos negamos efusivamente cualquier molestia, tartamudeando y tropezando con lo que decía cada uno, pero él ya había desaparecido con un fuerte golpe en la puerta, indicando que volvíamos a estar solos.

Dejé caer la cabeza hacia delante con un suspiro. Todo esto estaba siendo absurdo.

Thes debió de sentir mi frustración, pues a pesar del desconcierto anterior, habló con seguridad:

—Tengo muchas cosas en la mente ahora mismo —expresó en voz alta, girando más el torso en el sofá para quedar con actitud de estudio—. Por una parte, desearía curiosear sobre dicha señorita —se burló, guiñándome un ojo—, pero comienzo a formar una idea sobre cómo hacerte escapar de Inglaterra y necesito tu aprobación.

—Si es por mí no te molestes en preguntar por la señorita Goldstein. —Aquello pareció más un ruego que una solicitud, terminando por esconderme detrás del vaso con el líquido ambarino.

Dio varias carcajadas fuertes, meneando la cabeza.

—¡Me niego a no indagar un poco sobre esa relación tuya! —Volvió a reírse, con la emoción dibujada en su cara. Se le achicaron los ojos y redondearon las mejillas, rezumando jovialidad—. Vayamos por partes: ¿es bonita?

La belleza se trata de algo circunstancial. Lo que para unos es hermoso para otros no. Desgraciadamente, se refería exclusivamente a mi opinión, por lo que tuve que encogerme de hombros. Podía ser sincero; no es como si no reconociese las cosas bonitas que había por el mundo.

—Sí, lo es.

Golpeó con el talón el suelo, viéndose satisfecho pero frustrado en una mezcla cómica.

—Dame detalles, hombre.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero una sonrisa muy pequeña se me pegó a los labios, recordando a Tina cuando la dejé en el puerto de Nueva York.

—Es casi tan alta como yo. Con la piel rosada, pálida. Tiene los ojos castaños y el pelo oscuro. —Se me escapó una exhalación alegre, mordiéndome los labios enseguida—. Es muy bonita, en realidad.

No me di cuenta de haber desviado la mirada a un punto detrás de mi hermano, pero cuando volví a revisar su expresión, tenía la sensación de que la exaltación que lo abrazaba podría ser la misma que si le hubiese dicho que iba a casarme de aquí a unas horas.

—¿Le gustan tus bestias? —continuó sin inmutarse de lo que pensaba de él.

—No quedó desagradada cuando le mostré mi maleta. No al menos después de entrar en ella —tuve que reírme—. No empezamos con buen pie, he de añadir. La primera bestia que vio fue al _niffler_ intentado robar un gran banco. Más tarde a un _murtlap_ y acababa de morder al muggle que conocí allí.

Los dos compartimos varias carcajadas. Thes conocía a la mayoría de animales mágicos tan bien como yo. Al fin y al cabo, habíamos nacido en la misma casa, con una madre criadora de hipogrifos, lanzada a ayudar a cualquier ser no humano que necesitase salvación. Que se pareciese más a mi padre en sus decisiones de carrera, no lo convertían en un hombre menos salvaje que yo.

Theseus me había acompañado a algunos viajes por Europa para controlar manadas de centauros, caballos alados y _porlocks_. Todo esto después de la guerra; y en aquellos años estaba más que sorprendido por que pudiese controlar dragones —más o menos—; incluso diría que envidioso, pero jamás me lo hizo saber. Aquellas conclusiones las saqué mirándole a los ojos mientras se emborrachaba en una taberna y me daba una perorata.

—Leí algo así en tus archivos del ministerio. Sobre el _niffler_, quiero decir.

—Hubo más bestias que recuperar. Jacob me ayudó con la _erumpent_. Y Tina y su hermana con Dougal y una cría de _occamy_ después de salir con vida de las garras de MACUSA.

Mi mente viajó de nuevo a aquellos caóticos días. Tenía el don de desterrar los recuerdos terribles del pasado, dejándolos como brochazos poco definidos, esparcidos en mi memoria. Pero había otros que no se dignaban a desaparecer tan fácilmente, aunque conseguían hacerme daño o calentarme el pecho. Uno en particular era el de Tina llevando felizmente al _occamy_ extraviado a su nido. Se veía nerviosa mientras se le enredaba entre los dedos, temerosa de que su pico le perforase la piel. Pero con tan solo unas palabras de aliento la mujer se había vuelto más valiente, y yo había estado tranquilo mientras interactuaba con el ser.

Le mostré mi mundo, uno el cual estaba prohibido en América, y podría jurar que la mujer se enamoró de él.

—Las señoritas Goldstein se ocuparon de las bestias en mi maleta durante los días que estuve indispuesto. Me hicieron saber que las más… salvajes no eran sus favoritas. Pero aun así me ayudaron mucho.

—Después del duelo con Grindelwald —asintió él. Moví la cabeza de arriba a abajo—. ¿Sabes? Creo que debe de estar un poco interesada en ti si se tomó tantas molestias.

Tuve que hacer una mueca ante eso.

—No comparto tu opinión. Algo me dice que lo que sentía era culpa por haberme casi matado. Y esa fue su forma de disculparse.

Thes no dijo nada, prefiriendo entonces el silencio. ¿Tal vez tenía yo razón y por eso no me discutía? Aquello fue como un latigazo en la espalda.

—Alguien que solo siente culpa no estaría todavía hablando con ese al que le debió algo —masculló, con el rostro más serio.

Hice una mueca. Semanas atrás habría creído que Tina podría inclinarse —me mareaba con tan solo imaginarlo— a mantener una relación más cercana a la que teníamos. Pero todo se torció, y ahora le estaba rogando al cielo por poder regresar a un país extranjero y encontrar así la solución.

El hombre a mi lado me contempló más detenidamente, obligándome a levantar una ceja a modo de respuesta.

—Ha pasado algo entre tú y esa señorita, ¿verdad? —Alzó una mano para callarme antes de poder contestarle lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza—. Algo por lo que quieras correr detrás de ella tan… efusivamente —terminó riendo.

Me pellizqué los nudillos, encogiéndome en el sillón.

—Ya no nos hablamos —dije, corrigiéndome enseguida—. No nos escribimos, en realidad. Ella a mí, para ser más exactos. —Junté los dedos en mi regazo, estudiando un punto perdido en la alfombra—. La ofendí sin darme cuenta; estaba demasiado agobiado por todo el asunto de la prohibición que se me impuso y salida de venta del libro. Usé mal unas palabras y ella se dio por aludida.

¡Qué cosa más frustrante fue su contestación a aquella carta! El no tener a la persona delante para poder aclarar lo que manifesté en un estúpido pedazo de papel me hacía sentir expuesto, humillado de una forma que no terminaba de comprender. Aunque las palabras a veces se me atascaban en la garganta, al menos habría tenido otra oportunidad, porque ahora tan si quiera sabía si Tina leyó las cartas que me molesté en enviarle después.

—¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente? —me miró Thes expectante, cruzando una pierna sobre otra. Levanté los ojos del suelo, desde su tobillo hasta la rodia, de la rodilla a la cadera y hasta el cuello—. No sabía que usabas malas palabras con las personas.

Dirigí mi expresión directamente a la suya, repentinamente airado.

—¿Crees que no tengo mal humor de vez en cuando? —bramé por encima del aliento.

Él se limitó a levantar las manos, meneando la cabeza.

—Puedes ser alguien verdaderamente violento si te lo propones, Newton. Lo que quiero decir es que siempre sueles tener buenos argumentos, incluso con tu reticencia para hablar generalmente; es interesante ver como callas a las personas con razonamientos complicados. Ya sea de manera agresiva o no, pero por lo general no los ofendes. Simplemente se rinden porque llevas razón.

Theseus había visto algunos de mis momentos más enérgicos; en Hogwarts cuando hice un duelo con un estudiante detestable y terminé golpeándole la nariz y tirándole del pelo; cuando uno de mis primos intentó golpear a uno de los hipogrifos de madre y salí en su defensa con un palo. En la guerra hubo muchas más peleas, sobre todo con hombres ebrios y desesperados por huir del campo de batalla. Algunas habían sido tremendamente dolorosas, y no en todas salí bien amparado, pero las luchas que disfruté de verdad fueron las dialogadas, donde dejaba que mi mente agarrase hechos, referencias y circunstancias para lanzarlos y hacerles cerrar la boca con mucha seguridad.

Newt no era el tonto que algunos pensaban; sabía muy bien cómo defenderse. Y con el paso de los años aquellas habilidades habían mejorado enormemente. No obstante, la carta que le envié a Tina procedía de una parte de mí que, por lo general, se mantenía bajo una gruesa capa de tranquilidad y amabilidad.

—No fue mi intención ofenderla —murmuré más para mí que para él.

—Estoy seguro de que no, pero en ocasiones eres terriblemente insensible, y eso puede molestar a cualquiera.

Mi repentino mal humor se fue tan rápido como vino, dejándome la antigua sensación un frío descomunal.

—Ella es una Aurora de MACUSA —comencé, reticente. ¿Se enojaría él también por pensar de la forma en que lo hacía? Lo último que me faltaba era que me echase de su casa y no me volviese a hablar—. En resumidas cuentas: escribí que los Aurores son unos hipócritas de carrera que solo se molestan en matar a todo aquello que desconocen. —El silencio que mantuvo hizo querer justificarme—: Acababa de tener una discusión con varios del Ministerio que no hacían más que seguirme cuando revisé la última carta que me envió y decidí contestarle. No fue la mejor idea que tuve, aparentemente.

Ella me había hecho preguntas que contesté, incluso, de manera alegre. Me distraje lo justo para que las primeras palabras que leyese fuesen tan educadas como de costumbre, pero todo se volvió pesado cuando guie el tema a los problemas que me afectaban, bordeando el núcleo en cuestión, terminando por quejarme únicamente.

Si hubiese sido sincero desde un principio nada de esto habría pasado. Tina hubiese comprendido, ¿verdad? Me habría calmado y arrojado cientos de disculpas por no poder ir a visitarla tan pronto como deseaba. Pero hubiésemos continuado con la correspondencia y al menos tendría la seguridad de ser bien acogido al reencontrarnos.

—¿Solo se ha enojado por eso? —replicó entonces Thes, todavía absorto en lo que le había dicho—. No te conoce lo suficiente como para saber tu opinión a la hora de seguir las normas y los Aurores, ¿eh?

—Y no tiene por qué saber esa faceta mía —solté sin pensar—. Quizá escribí algo más, pero no lo recuerdo con seguridad. Le costó mucho llegar a ese puesto, ya ves. Para ella es un orgullo trabajar como Aurora. Sé bien cómo se siente cuando la gente juzga tu trabajo, por lo que tampoco culpo su arrebato.

Mi vida, durante unos años, giró en torno a eso: escuchar personas ajenas a mí, y no tanto, opinar sobre las decisiones que tomaba sobre el futuro, recitando en voz alta lo golfo que podía ser. La magizoología era raramente bien considerada, al menos tanto como una carrera, y el desaparecer durante un par de años para estudiar a esas bestias que me traían loco en vez de estar detrás de un escritorio, parecía motivo de disputa.

— Bueno, al menos te has dado cuenta del problema —intentó animarme, chasqueando los dedos—. Nunca es tarde para recapacitar, ya sabes. Estoy seguro de que tu señorita Goldstein se alegrará cuando te vea, de alguna forma u otra.

—No es mi señorita Gold…

—Y para tu inmensa alegría, ya tengo un plan casi formado, solo necesitamos la ayuda de alguien más.

Parpadeé varias veces, atemorizado por lo que estaba creando sin decirme.

—Ten cuidado con lo que formas, te recuerdo que es mi libertad con la que estamos jugando —le avisé, intentando que mis palabras sonasen como una amenaza—. Ni si quiera sé si es buena idea que le digas algo de esto a Leta.

—Tonterías, ella podrá ayudarnos. Además, no me refería a ella.

—¿A quién si no?

Una sonrisa sabihonda le estiró en los labios.

—Dumbledore.


	3. Maquinaciones

**Entre las nubes se esconde el sol**

Capítulo 3: Maquinaciones

Una semana había pasado desde que comenzamos el plan para devolverme a América. Por supuesto Leta fue informada; entró por la puerta del salón donde nos encontrábamos Theseus y yo reunidos media hora después de que me describiese cada uno de los detalles que tenía en mente. Su radiante sonrisa brilló más si era posible al vernos juntos, y consiguió convencerme para tomar una cena temprana con ellos, intentando jugar a ser la anfitriona perfecta.

Había cosas que todavía pesaban entre nosotros. Aunque lo que sentía en la actualidad no se comparaba con lo de tiempo atrás, todavía me encontraba resentido por haber tenido que esperar años para escuchar una disculpa tras la expulsión que asumí por ella. Había estado más preocupado por lo que diría su familia en vez de la mía, y en vez de mostrar algo de gratitud por lo que hice, cuando los Lestrange le ordenaron que no mantuviese contacto alguno conmigo, así lo aceptó. Lo que más me extrañó fue su respuesta, y es que Leta siempre había ignorado las normas. Pero en aquella ocasión se resignó a agachar la cabeza, escribirme una carta de despedida demasiado corta para mi gusto, y asentir.

A pesar de que consiguieron dejarme en Hogwarts hasta la finalización del curso, llegando sin saber cómo a graduarme, no me dirigió la palabra hasta años después, cuando un dragón en la guerra me atacó por sorpresa, casi matándome. Entonces apareció súbitamente, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, con la esperanza de poder retomar la amistad donde la dejamos. No podía estar más equivocada. Ese amor —del tipo que fuera— que creí tener por ella al ser un adolescente, se hubo consumido más rápido de lo que estimaba, terminando por formarse en su lugar un doloroso rencor.

Pero de aquello ya hacía muchos años, y la resignación y aceptación era lo que me acompañaban al verla y tener que pasar tiempo en su presencia. Me alegré por mi hermano cuando se casaron; eran felices y Theseus la necesitaba, y aquello estaba bien conmigo. Incluso fui su padrino en la boda, algo hilarante, a decir verdad.

Y hasta allí llegaba ahora nuestra relación; preguntas un tanto formales y sonrisas sencillas. Nada de lo que tuvimos antes regresó, y me encontraba satisfecho y en paz conmigo mismo.

Sin embargo, no podía ocultar la mueca que se me colocaba de vez en cuando en los labios mientras caminábamos la pareja de casados y yo por Hogsmade, siendo demasiado pegajosos entre ellos para mi gusto.

Nos dirigíamos a Hogwarts, habiendo acordado una cita con nuestro antiguo profesor de Transformaciones, Albus Dumbledore. El hombre en sí había hablado anteriormente con Theseus, con quien aparentemente tenía más correspondencia que conmigo. El mago y yo nos escribíamos de vez en cuando, pero sobre todo para discutir acerca de las bestias que estaban bajo mi cuidado. Él mismo fue el que me hizo saber sobre la situación de Frank para poder liberarlo, dirigiéndose a mí con emoción cuando supo sobre el cómo descubrí a Grindelwald en aquella misma "aventura" —como él la llamó— que me propuso.

En ocasiones me asombraba lo astuto y dispuesto que era dicho hombre. La calma que irradiaba era una virtud, y su inteligencia envidiable para cualquiera. Era el tipo de persona que sabe de todo y sabe manejar cada tema a la perfección, muy a diferencia de otros que o saben mucho y callan, o hablan demasiado y son unos desinformados.

No obstante, que fuese alguien de apariencia tranquila no hacía que mi recelo disminuyese. Leta y Thes confiaban plenamente en él, pero yo ya había aprendido lo suficiente como para saber que dudar era de precavidos y sabios. Estar preparado para huir no es algo malo; espera lo peor y acertaras, escuché a varias personas decirme. Y aquello me sirvió en muchas ocasiones, desgraciadamente. Y si, a fin de cuentas, la situación salía a la perfección, la impresión sería deliciosa.

El pequeño pueblo a nuestro alrededor era inconsciente de los planes que teníamos, demasiado absortos en sus propios asuntos como para darse cuenta de los ingleses que cruzaban las calles a un paso apresurado.

El acuerdo era el siguiente: Newton Scamander, Jefe de la División de Bestias, iba a pasar una semana en el bosque prohibido de la escuela de magia y hechicería para contar los centauros que había en él, además de intentar llegar a un nuevo tratado entre ellos y los magos que en algunas ocasiones pisarían sus terrenos. Y el ministerio lo había aprobado, pues Dumbledore y varios profesores más creían que era algo que se debía de hacer cuanto antes, no pudiendo desplazarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Todas grandes mentiras. El tratado con los centauros fue renovado tres años atrás, y en aquel corto espacio de tiempo era imposible que se hubiesen reproducido lo suficiente como para considerarse un problema. Pero eso eran cuestiones menores a día de hoy.

En mi cabeza resonaban campanas de regocijo; si hubiese sabido que mi hermano era capaz de hacerme desaparecer tan fácilmente, no habría intentado tantas veces conseguir que me autorizasen volver a viajar. Por supuesto había ciertos riesgos a los que atenerse, pero la pareja a mi lado rezumaba seguridad, alegando que nada se torcería cada cinco minutos. Quizá eran los nervios los que les hacían hablar de esa forma, pero se veían bien dirigiéndose miradas confidenciales y sonrisas pícaras, ajenos a mí.

Algo me pinchó en el corazón, obligándome a apartar la mirada de ellos, agarrando más fuerte la maleta. Pickett hizo un ruido chirriante cerca de mi oreja, arrastrando lo que tenía por manos sobre mi barbilla.

—Tendrás que meterte en la maleta cuando coja el traslador; sin ninguna queja, ¿entendido? —Comenzó una serie de gruñidos que preferí ignorar, hablándole más de cerca—. Te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a Central Park te sacaré de nuevo, pero mientras tanto harás lo que te diga.

Y entonces calló, cruzándose de brazos en una posición sentada. No debía de estar lo suficientemente ofendido si no se había escondido en el bolsillo del chaleco, al menos.

—Estás seguro de que a la señorita Goldstein no le importa que lleves unas cuantas bestias a Nueva York, ¿verdad? —me preguntó repentinamente Thes, estudiándome desde los pies a la cabeza por encima del hombro.

—No sé si le importará o no. Esa cuestión no es la que tengo ahora mismo en mente. —Me aparté del camino de dos jóvenes que estaban dispuestas a no separarse para dejarme pasar—. De todas formas, lo que llevo o no en mi maleta es asunto mío y de nadie más —le hice saber, encogiéndome de hombros.

Leta frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada, a pesar de que su rostro expresaba contrariedad cuando me coloqué a su lado.

—Espero que seas más amable con ella, si no te sacará a patadas del continente. O mejor aún: te llevará a MACUSA esposado —rio él de buen humor.

Los rayos de sol le dieron un brillo anaranjado claro a su cabello, viéndose más joven de lo que era, incluso tierno mientras sonreía a todas partes. Aquellos días parecían pertenecer de una vez por todas al verano, habiéndose aclarado la atmosfera gris que en un principio nos invadía.

Pero sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para mí a pesar de seguir bromeando. No sabía con certeza si permitiría que Tina supiese mis arreglos para visitarla. No al menos hasta que la tuviese delante y fuese capaz de juzgar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Hasta entonces sería el perfecto caballero que jamás tachaba las leyes cuando le venía bien.

La única que tenía una breve intuición de lo que sucedía era su hermana, Queenie, a la que había escrito sin mucho tardar para que me recibiese en aquel parque donde tuvimos que recoger a la _erumpent_ meses atrás. Allí sería donde el trasladador me dejaría. Dumbledore se tomó la molestia de disponerlo, quitándonos a nosotros un peso más de encima.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts todo se encontraba tal y como lo recordaba. Theseus nos hizo saber que el maestro nos estaría esperando en su despacho, y allí fue donde acudimos, repentinamente ilusionados. Cada uno tenía sus propios motivos, pero era cierto y verdad que una agitación vigorosa nos golpeaba los talones. Entre aquellas paredes habían sucedido cosas que jamás olvidaríamos; una parte de nuestras vidas fue derrochada allí, y era bueno rememorar los pequeños detalles que nos hacían sonreír.

Llamamos tres veces a la puerta que daba a su sala privada, y entonces se abrió para mostrarnos al hombre, con un tremendo crujido y el calor de velas encendidas sobresaliendo.

—Pasad, por favor.

Se veía igual que la última vez que lo vi, cinco años atrás; con la expresión amigable incluso de brazos cruzados; media sonrisa en sus labios ocultos por la barba y los ojos azules y complacidos. Siempre me sorprendía que fuese más bajo que yo, pero nunca me atrevería a decírselo, y menos aun cuando nos daba la mano de forma efusiva, remangándose varias veces la túnica larga que usaba para mover mejor las extremidades.

—Gracias por recibirnos así —me atreví a decirle tras los saludos, permitiendo que nos sentásemos. Todavía quedaban veinte minutos para que el trasladador hiciese de las suyas, por lo que era aconsejable mantener algún tipo de conversación monótona. Y por supuesto giró en torno a lo que haría en Nueva York.

No nos atrevimos a confesarle que el problema de todo esto eran mis intenciones de redimirme frete a una mujer neoyorkina, prefiriendo llevarle el cuento del _hidebehind_ y que el ministerio era terrible por no permitirme ir y ayudar a la comunidad de magos al otro lado del continente.

Aquella última frase no fue tanto una mentira, bastante enfadado ya con dicho organismo.

Leta y yo permitimos que Theseus manejase la charla, contento el hombre de poder jactarse sobre sus hazañas como Auror. La emoción que irradiaba era casi palpable, y sin duda contagiosa, pues cuando me quise dar cuenta, los tres que escuchábamos estábamos deseosos de saber el final que tanto se guardaba para sí de una de sus historias. Aunque la realidad del trabajo de mi hermano era bastante diferente a la que ahora contaba, pues sabía que tenía más días aburridos que entretenidos, envuelto entre pilas de papeles que leer, colocar y firmar, gruñendo por querer salir a la acción.

Siempre había algo tedioso en todos los oficios. Ni si quiera yo me había salvado, y eso que mi trabajo estaba fuertemente unido a tener que visitar lugares increíbles para observar las bestias y sus hábitats. Pero el tener que esperar durante cuatro horas para que lo que creí que era una piedra en un primer momento se moviese, daba que cuestionarse sobre si el tiempo era un valor verdaderamente importante.

Miré varias veces el reloj oculto en mi chaleco con ansiedad. Obligué a Pickett a esperarme dentro de la maleta cuando quedaban diez minutos, y mientras le rogaba que no desordenase ninguno de los cajones a modo de motín, Dumbledore se dirigió expresamente a mí, con una sonrisa resabida que no me generó un buen presentimiento. Pero el tema que usó para llamar mi atención fue diferente al que creía:

—Ya te pregunté acerca de Frank cuando regresaste a Londres, Newt, por lo que no te abrumaré con más, —rio, llegando con pasos anchos a la parte trasera de un escritorio lleno de libros apilados en uno de los costados de la habitación—, pero me gustaría saber si tienes intenciones de volver a verlo.

Pestañeé varias veces, sorprendido por su cuestión, intentando recapitular lo que quería hacer con esas bestias que vivían en América del Norte.

—A decir verdad: sí. Pero necesitaré más tiempo en terreno estadounidense, y este viaje no es el indicado para ello. —Cerré los pestillos de la maleta con un suave chasquido, poniéndome en pie—. No sé dónde puede encontrarse él en particular, pero debo seguir aprendiendo sobre los _thunderbird_. Allí apenas los estudian, y lo único que he conseguido saber de ellos lo he sacado de la mitología de pueblos indígenas, lo cual no es muy confiable.

—Entonces regresarás en más ocasiones.

—Y con algo de suerte de manera legal —opinó Thes de fondo.

—La próxima vez que vaya será de manera legal, sí. —Tuve que poner los ojos en blanco—. Además, pretendo hacer un estudio extenso de todas las criaturas que allí conviven. Con una simple semana no sabría ni por dónde empezar.

Una parte de mí estaba emocionada por los proyectos que estructuré en hojas de papel para regresar a aquel continente, en esa ocasión con mucho más tiempo para poder perderme en cada uno de sus entornos. Sabía que algunas de las bestias eran las mismas que en Europa; al fin y al cabo, el clima era lo que las mantenía en un lugar u otro. Pero otras especies eran autóctonas, y todavía no las tenía tan si quiera archivadas en un cuaderno de notas.

Mi gran plan era usar el pretexto de tener que hacer un segundo tomo de mi libro para recuperar el permiso de viaje. Estaba seguro de que _libros obscurus_ se encargaría de ello.

—¿Tienes en aquel lugar conocidos que puedan echarte una mano? —curioseó de nuevo el maestro con voz grave, la mirada puesta en lo que ahora tenía entre las palmas.

Me llevé una mano a la nuca, pensando en esos conocidos. Las sonrisas que me daban la pareja de casados eran casi lascivas. ¿O era yo el que se imaginaba esas cosas?

—Se podría decir que sí. —Bajé el brazo, pasando los dedos sobre la chaqueta fina que llevaba—. Amigos, en realidad.

—Estoy seguro de que podrán ayudarte entonces —sonrió, parando frente a mí.

—Seguro… —tuve que murmurar, mordiéndome los labios.

Entonces comenzaron las despedidas. Faltaban cuatro minutos, y lo que ahora tenía entre mis propios dedos era algún tipo de diario viejo, con las cubiertas de cuero desgastadas y oscuras. Se veía como algo que yo podría usar en vez de tratarse de un terrible trasladador.

Theseus me deseó suerte, abrazándome como solía hacer de vez en cuando, dándome un fuerte apretón que tuve que responder. Al separarnos su expresión apuntaba otras cosas; cosas que no se podían decir en voz alta en aquel instante, pero que tendría que explicarle, sin duda alguna, al regresar.

Que así fuera entonces.

El asunto con Leta fue mucho más formal, estirando las palabras hacia el hecho de tener que buscar al _hidebehind_; que tuviese cuidado y esas cosas. "No dejes que nada te coma" habría dicho mi madre, verdaderamente preocupada por si algo me mataba.

Dumbledore se conformó con hacerme saber de nuevo cuando debía tocar el trasladador para regresar, alegando que estaba seguro de que lo que fuera que hiciese en el terreno extranjero saldría bien.

Antes de desaparecer tan bruscamente, me molesté en observar su rostro, teniendo mi propio ceño casi fruncido. La sonrisa en sus labios ya me había hecho estremecer antes, pero lo que vi en esos ojos azules consiguió que algo en mi interior se arrepintiese de aparecer así en Nueva York cuando la única persona a la que en verdad quería ver, parecía despreciarme. Había confianza en él, y seguridad, cosas de las cuales yo carecía.

Aunque, de todas formas, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Agarré el cuaderno contra mi costado, apretando con la otra mano la maleta. La percepción que tenía de aquellos viajes se había difuminado con el tiempo. Eran igual de caóticos que siempre; este incluso peor, dado la distancia que tenía que recorrer. No era lo mismo moverme de Londres a Brighton que recorrer casi medio planeta. Algo te sujetaba desde debajo del ombligo, tirándote de las piernas con una fuerza sobrenatural y centrífuga. Todo se volvía oscuro, de repente claro, oscuro otra vez, y en menos de cinco segundos tenías delante el lugar acordado: un conjunto de árboles con las hojas suaves y arbustos de tamaño medio alrededor.

No sé por qué me engañé creyendo que sería más fácil, o menos bruto el desplazamiento.

Al menos conseguí caer sobre pies firmes y sin una sola sensación de aturdimiento. Nada mal para no haber usado uno en al menos cuatro años. Aun así, prefería viajar como los _muggle_; de esa forma tendría alguna oportunidad de cruzarme con alguna bestia en el camino a la cual más adelante poder estudiar.

Unos gritos en la distancia me hicieron salir rápidamente del lugar donde aparecí, alisándome las ropas y mirando a todas partes por si alguien me había visto.

Tras unos instantes comprobando la situación, guardé el cuaderno en la maleta, prefiriendo no tocarlo mucho más. Agarré a Pickett y lo instalé en un bolsillo, obligándole a prometerme que no sacaría más que la cabeza para mirar los alrededores. Estaba fuera de cuestión que alguien lo viese, ya fuese mago o no.

Saqué el reloj de la chaqueta, cerciorándome de la nueva hora. Queenie me estaría esperando, según lo previsto, a las puertas del zoológico que había en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba. Y no me fue difícil reconocerlo en la distancia. A diferencia de la última vez, ahora se encontraba con los muros en pie, y por los alrededores caminaban personas, disfrutando del sol de la tarde. El aire era extrañamente seco, o al menos no tan húmedo como el de donde yo venía.

Caminé en dirección al recinto, siempre atento por encima del hombro. Tenía terminantemente prohibido el que alguien me reconociese, y gracias a Merlín que la publicación de mi libro se estaba atrasando en América; de no ser así ninguno de los tres que se volcaron en ayudarme se habrían atrevido a hacerlo.

Se escuchaban pájaros, risas a cada uno de mis lados. Una brisa fresca enfriaba las pieles, no llegando a ser todavía incómoda, pero aseguraba que en la noche refrescaría todavía más.

Me estaba dejando llevar por lo que veía, la felicidad que todo el mundo parecía tener en sus paseos, cuando me di cuenta de quien venía hacia mí, con una sonrisa que enseñaba los dientes, creando bonitos hoyuelos en sus mejillas rosadas.

No podría negar que Queenie Goldstein era una hermosura de mujer a su manera. Los rayos de sol le daban a su cabello rubio los brillos que generaría un halo sobre la cabeza de cualquier ser divino, y los ojos azules chisporroteaban diversión.

_Diversión._

Comencé a recitar los conjuros de _oclumancia_. La señorita ya había leído suficiente.

—Newt —me llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Su sonrisa se había vuelto más ancha si era posible.

—Señorita… —fui a decir, pero el delicado encogimiento de sus mejillas me hizo cambiar de opinión—. Queenie. Es una alegría verte.

Al contrario de lo que pensé, ella no detuvo el paso cuando estuvimos en paralelo, sino que con pies musicales me dejó atónito al chocar nuestros cuerpos, llevando los brazos hasta la parte baja de mi espalda para encerrarme en un fuerte abrazo. Con algo de vergüenza intenté imitar su gesto, sintiéndome extrañamente más cómodo según pasaban los segundos. Creí que se trataba del calor del ambiente, pero ese tipo de ardor no podía nacer desde un punto en el pecho, ¿verdad?

Cuando me soltó fui capaz de leer la emoción en su expresión.

—Es maravilloso volver a verte también. Pensé que pasaría más tiempo hasta que pudiese regresar —trinó, escuchándose sus carcajadas como campanitas movidas por la brisa—. Aunque pareces diferente —comentó, sin molestarse en fingir que me valoraba con la mirada.

Tuve que encogerme de hombros, moviendo incómodamente la maleta de una mano a otra.

—Quizá son los colores oscuros que he decidido vestir mientras estoy aquí. En general soy más llamativo —intenté buscar una excusa.

—Puede ser. También pareces más pálido.

—Cuando nos conocimos viajaba desde Nueva Guinea.

Pestañeó varias veces, mordiéndose los labios.

—_Oh_…

¿Tan diferente me encontraba? Ni si quiera había pasado un año desde la última vez que nos vimos. Pero Queenie no le dio más vueltas, volviendo a sonreírme de oreja a oreja.

—No pongas cara de angustiado, Newt. Te ves tan guapo como cuando nos conocimos. —Me guiñó el ojo—. ¡Vaya! Antes de que se me olvide. —Buscó en el gran bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro izquierdo, revolviendo las cosas de su interior con murmullos de desaprobación. Súbitamente sacó de él una hoja escrita, además de una llave solitaria marcada por un número—. Esta es la habitación del hotel donde reservé. Por mi parte podrías quedarte con nosotras, pero…

—Por favor, ya me impuse la última vez. No es mi deseo volver a hacerlo —dije, agarrando lo que me daba con dedos temblorosos.

—En realidad fue un placer tenerte en casa, ya sabes —habló con lo que creí que era un tono juguetón.

—Dudo que esta vez vaya a ser un placer —tuve que hacerla entender, estudiando lo que había en la hoja escrita. Se me frunció el ceño al leer la dirección; no me encontraba muy bien situado, y si la mujer delante de mí no me ayudaba a llegar al hotel, tardaría más de lo que deseaba en encontrarlo.

—No seamos pesimistas —canturreó, dando un pequeño salto—. Tina estará encantada de que hayas vuelto. Además —dirigió la mirada a la maleta en mi mano—, lo creas o no, muchas veces ha pensado en las bestias que tienes ahí dentro. En volver a verlas. Quedó fascinada cuando tuvimos que cuidarlas, y por todas las cosas que nos dijiste sobre ellas. ¡Ya verás cómo se le pasa el enfado!

Sentí crecerme una sonrisa. Tenía esperanzas, ¿si su hermana las poseía, por qué no yo? En realidad, simplemente tendría que disculparme, aclarar el malentendido y seguir por donde lo habíamos dejado; siendo incluso mejor, porque ahora estaba en su ciudad. Tenía, además, la primera copia de Bestias Fantásticas y Dónde Encontrarlas conmigo. Se trataba de la antigua promesa que le hice y que había estado dispuesto a cumplir, a pesar de romper las reglas.

Tina lo entendería.

Mi cuerpo rezumaba repentinamente felicidad.

—Espero que tengas razón. —Le tendí el brazo, dispuesto ya a abandonar el parque para dirigirnos a la ciudad—. ¿Te importaría mucho si fuésemos a comer algo? Cuando salí de Escocia eran las siete de la tarde.

—¿Escocia? —Asentí varias veces, pensando en el lugar que había dejado atrás hacía tan solo unos minutos. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Vas a tener que contarme el cómo has conseguido venir, Newt Scamander. Aclárame esto: ¿te concedieron el permiso para viajar? —Me agarró con fuerza la extremidad, al igual que si me soltaba desaparecería.

Bajé el rostro, con fingido arrepentimiento.

—No.

Hizo un sonido estrangulado, apretándome ahora con las dos manos. Su risa volvió a centellear, resonando en el airecillo que nos envolvía.

—Nunca pensé en tener un amigo que fuese un infractor de las leyes —volvió a carcajearse. Sonaba temiblemente genuina, y eso me asustaba. Tampoco era como si me pasase los días leyendo libros de normas para romperlas a cada instante que podía. Además, en el caso de tener que quebrantar alguna, por lo general o no era muy importante, o no me descubrían.

—¿Qué hay de ti entonces? Tú también estas infringiendo una trascendental aquí —la provoqué, intentando seguir su juego. Y pareció funcionar, chistándome para que callase, escondiendo el rostro en la parte baja de mi hombro.

—Supongo que los dos tenemos nuestros motivos para ser así —terminó aceptando, comenzando a caminar por la vía de grava, tirándome del brazo.

Las conversaciones entonces giraron en torno a mí, satisfaciendo las curiosidades de la mujer rubia. Preguntas sobre la salud de mi familia, las bestias que ahora mantenía, el trabajo en el ministerio, la publicación del libro…

—Así que ahora eres un escritor reconocido por la comunidad de magos ingleses —masculló respecto a este último tema, pellizcándose los labios.

—Algo así, sí. Mi padre es alguien con renombre, al igual que mi hermano Theseus,. Una parte de esa sociedad ha estado esperando el cuándo me uniría a ellos. —Solté una exhalación—. Nunca me ha interesado la fama. Una vez aprendido lo cruel que es ese colectivo, preferí ser el desertor de la familia, la oveja negra.

—No pareció costarte mucho llegar a ese arreglo—farfulló, ganándose por mi parte una mirada seria. Era terriblemente difícil mantener los conjuros de _oclumancia_ todo el rato arriba, y muchos recuerdos iban y venían dentro de mi cabeza, haciéndome olvidar lo prioritario—. Lo siento. No lo hago intencionalmente. —Bajó el rostro.

Preferí no darle importancia, volviendo la mirada al frente.

—Desgraciadamente la fama actual me la he ganado solito. Me satisface saber que muchos magos son ahora conscientes del resto de seres que los rodean gracias a mi libro. Me alegra mucho, en realidad. Pero eso no significa que quiera reunirme una vez por semana con gente que no conozco para hacerme saber lo… maravilloso que soy yo en vez de mis estudios.

Se me aceleraba el corazón cada vez que la memoria me llevaba a ese día no tan lejano, junto aquel grupo extenso de mujeres avasallándome entre sonrisas suaves y palabras encantadoras, rogando porque les dedicase y firmase con mi hermosa letra cada una de las páginas iniciales de sus libros comprados.

No sabía si Queenie había usado otra vez su don contra mí, pero repentinamente rio sin descaro.

—Ese tipo de cosas no parecen convenirte, cariño. —Todavía no me sentía plenamente complacido con los motes que me daba—. Estar rodeado de grandes multitudes, quiero decir. Al menos aquí no tendrás que preocuparte: nadie va a reconocerte.

Señaló con un arco de su brazo libre a la calle por la que paseábamos, con los edificios altos y las personas correteando a causa de las prisas que generaban las grandes ciudades. Ella me guiaba a su propio ritmo, viéndose brillante en comparación con el gris que nos rodeaba. Quizá era el chal color crema que llevaba sobre los hombros, o el vestido rosa que se movía con el suave viento veraniego. Pero estaba seguro de que el resto de personas con las que nos cruzábamos eran conscientes de lo bonita que se veía colgada de mi brazo, mirándola dos veces si pasábamos a su lado.

Una sensación de aturdimiento me golpeó entonces, casi haciéndome tropezar con mis propios pies. No obstante, la mujer no pareció notarlo.

Me obligué relajarme de nuevo, intentando buscar la comodidad que solía tener con ella. Los días que estuvimos conviviendo hicieron darme cuenta de que no era el tipo de dama superficial que creía, demasiado preocupada por la moda y las cosas bonitas. Tenía eso en su personalidad, sí, pero había algo más, mucho más profundo y genuino, casi puro.

Me generaba tranquilidad.

—Hay un restaurante cerca del hotel donde te alojas —llamó mi atención, señalando un bloque lleno de ventanas que ocultaban el interior con reflejos—. Aquí solo residen _no-maj_ —pareció avisarme.

—Lamento haberte causado cualquier molestia, Queenie. Es perfecto que hayas encontrado un lugar así para mi estadía.

Esquivamos varios coches que decidieron acelerar cuando atravesábamos la calzada, intentando llegar a la entrada del mencionado restaurante.

—En vez de disculparte por ser o no una molestia, deberías de agradecer la ayuda —me corrigió, dándome cosas nuevas en las que pensar—. Además, desde que Jacob y yo comenzamos a salir, suelo frecuentar más lugares sin magia. Fue él quien me dijo el sitio, en realidad.

Preferí seguir la línea de sus palabras.

—Aun no puedo creer que recuerde todo.

Fue una sorpresa cuando Tina me escribió para relatarme lo que estaba sucediendo con el hombre que involucré en mi último viaje a dicho continente. Hubo tristeza y preocupación en sus palabras escritas, pues no quería imaginar lo que le sucedería a su hermana si la descubrían. Aparentemente habían hablado de manera concienzuda la relación que debían mantener con él, pero Queenie estaba enamorada, y jamás la haría cambiar de idea, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con la resignación.

Tina deseaba lo mejor para su hermana, pero temía enormemente lo que tal vez sucedería en un futuro. Y podía entenderla. A pesar de que mis respuestas respecto a ese tema no parecían tranquilizarla, terminó abandonando cualquier intención que pudiese tener, prefiriendo los márgenes a introducirse en la historia.

Era una Aurora, al fin y al cabo, por lo que se hizo la ciega.

—No todo; hay cosas que su mente ha decidido no rememorar —prosiguió Queenie con su breve aclaración—. Me refiero a todas las situaciones de tensión y miedo que pudo pasar. Pero las buenas las evoca con facilidad, y esto comenzó cuando le diste las cascaras aquellas para que abriese la panadería. —Me clavó el codo en la parte alta de la cadera. En sus ojos pude ver rastros de agradecimientos y lo que creí que era timidez. O se trataba de esperanza.

—Era lo mínimo que se merecía por haberme ayudado —dije de corazón—. ¿Crees que podríamos visitarle en algún momento durante estos días? —tuve que cuestionar emocionado.

—¡Por supuesto que iremos a verle! ¡Habrá tiempo de sobra! Está deseoso de reconocerte. Sabe quién eres, lo que hicisteis, pero tu rostro es un borrón en su cabeza —habló alegremente—. Lo que recuerda perfectamente es tu acento. No tu voz sino, más bien, la forma en la que hablas.

Tuve que reírme, más por su alegría contagiosa que por lo que hubo dicho.

Desde ahí, sentí que las horas pasaban de manera fluida. Almorzamos y me permitió una rápida instalación en el hotel donde pasaría la delicada semana, dejando la maleta en el cuarto bajo varios hechizos protectores y repelentes. Dudaba que cualquier persona fuese a entrar, pero prefería ser precavido que tener que solucionar problemas después. No era el momento de solucionar cosas de ese tipo, de todos modos.

Queenie me rogó antes de marcharnos el descender a ella, y con mucho gusto cumplí su petición, agregando el tener que dejar por el momento a Pickett junto al resto de su especie en su árbol de nacimiento.

En esta ocasión había poco con lo que deleitarse; traje a un número limitado de acompañantes. Únicamente los que estaban demasiado unidos a mí; no contaba al _niffler_ y a sus nuevas crías, aquellos los decidí guardar por otras razones. Bunty ya tendría suficiente en Londres con cuidar del sótano, no era mi intención abrumarla con las bestias cleptómanas. A pesar de que ella apreciaba a cada ser tanto como yo, sabía por experiencia propia que tener muchas era, indudablemente, difícil de manejar; por eso mismo la contraté, porque necesitaba ayuda.

Más bien me obligaron a conocerla, admitir que necesitaba un asistente y contratarla.

Que tonto fui por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que mi vida había estado girando casi en bucle a causa de lo mucho que me exigía en aquellos meses anteriores a la publicación de mi libro.

Queenie continuaba en todo momento con una charla animada, señalando cosas allí y allá, dando pequeños gritos de júbilo cuando algo pomposo y suave se le acercaba. Agradándome su aparente tranquilidad, me permití enseñarle desde la mente lo que consideraba un hogar y todo lo que formaba bajo suelo gracias a los muchos encantamientos que trabajé. Lo que sentí entonces lo compararía con una apertura invisible en mí, como si hubiese movido un ladrillo en los muros que solían cubrirme. Todo eso provenía de la confianza con la que me obsequiaba; otras personas podrían extrañarse o considerar el acometer sobre mi forma de vida, pero ella no.

—¡Algún día iremos a Londres y tendrás que mostrarnos todo lo que escondes en esa casa tuya! —No supe si se refería a Tina y ella, o a Jacob. Seguramente a los tres—. Mañana, cuando veamos a Jacob, ¿crees que podrías mostrarle esto? —Señaló con mano fina el prado verde y brillante. En él mantenía tres hipogrifos demasiado nerviosos como para juntarlos todavía con un gran grupo, pero ahora se hallaba vacío—. Estoy segura de que se maravillará. Ha estado cocinando cientos de dulces con formas de _niffler_ o _erumpent_ desde que abrió a la panadería. ¡Tendrías que ver como los compran los _no-maj_!

—Será un placer. —No pude hacer otra que cosa que no fuese estar de acuerdo; sus ojos se habían humedecido y se le hincharon las mejillas.

Queenie entonces mencionó lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo en buena compañía y que todavía teníamos que llegar a su bloque de apartamentos, por lo que mientras la veía subir por las escaleras de la maleta, saqué de uno de los estantes repletos de frascos el tomo para Tina ya envuelto. Lo guardé en uno de los bolsillos interiores extendidos y entonces nos fuimos, de nuevo dando otro agradable paseo hasta la casa de las señoritas Goldstein.


	4. Malas decisiones

**Entre las nubes vive el sol**

Capítulo 4: Malas decisiones

El apartamento era tal y como lo recordada.

Pudiendo estudiarlo más detenidamente en esta ocasión, y conociendo a sus educadas inquilinas, fui capaz de recalcar las cosas que le daban su propia personalidad. Algunos de los muebles más austeros eran una clara definición de Tina, mientras que cada trazo y pincelada fulgente en aquel espacio parecía pertenecer más a Queenie. Así se compensaban la una a la otra de manera natural.

Todo en su conjunto terminaba transformándose en una calidez abrumadora; algo que me recordaba extrañamente a la familia, como cuando se mira desde fuera a unos padres con sus recientes retoños, sonriendo a causa de lo complejo que han conseguido, pero sin poder dejar de estar orgullosos.

Queenie alentó a que me sentara cuando volví de mis pensamientos. Me sirvió una copa de un tipo de alcohol _muggle_ del que no era conocedor y del cual, supuestamente, Jacob disfrutaba.

—Es difícil conseguir este tipo de bebidas —me hizo saber mientras bebía una segunda y permitía que el ardor del líquido se me asentase de buena forma en el estómago—. Una famosa "Ley Seca" prohíbe la venta de cualquier alcohol. Todavía no llego a comprenderla muy bien, pero se sabe que está siendo muy dura, sobre todo para los locales y antros nocturnos.

—¿De dónde lo ha sacado Jacob? —tuve que preguntar. Era conocedor de dicha norma, y también consciente de que si le pillaban estaría en serios problemas.

—Conoce gente, amigos de la guerra. Ellos se lo venden.

—Ya veo.

—_Oh_, Newt, estoy deseando que os encontréis mañana. —Dio varias palmadas, removiéndose más animadamente a mi lado en el sofá—. No puedes imaginar cuánto me alegró el que nos recordase. ¡Tuve tanta suerte de que lo hiciera!

—Y que lo digas —le alenté con media sonrisa.

—Podríamos haber ido a su panadería antes —murmuró de repente, pensativa—. Pero no, lo mejor será que primero veas a Tina. —Negó con la cabeza y los rizos rubios que la rodeaban rebotaron con elegancia sobre su rostro. No obstante, creí ver el atisbo de lo que era preocupación en sus labios. De todas formas, no le di importancia.

—Debes disculparme: no he preguntado nada sobre tu hermana desde que llegué. ¿Está todo bien con ella?

Me incliné para dejar el vaso de nuevo vacío sobre la pequeña mesa frente a nosotros. Le dirigí una expresión incolora, retorciéndome en el interior. Sabía lo que me iba a responder, o al menos tenía una ligera idea sobre ello, pero en ocasiones prefería creer que todo se solucionaría con tan solo poner los pies en el continente americano.

Queenie se encogió de hombros, adquiriendo una apariencia empequeñecida.

—Tan bien como la última vez que te escribí, cariño. —Aquella era la forma fácil de hacerme entender que continuaba enojada—. Aunque no quiero que pienses que las palabras que te dije en el parque eran mentiras. En cuanto te vea sé que estará emocionada y se le pasaran todos los males.

—Espero que tengas razón —suspiré, dándome repentina cuenta de que tenía los ojos clavados en mis zapatos y no cesaba de pellizcarme una de las mangas de la camisa—. Ahora mismo mi más sincero propósito es disculparme con ella.

Por eso había venido a Nueva York. Y no me atrevería a pedir nada más; y menos aún hacer caso a alguna de las absurdas insinuaciones con las que me obsequió Thes mientras planeaba el viaje. Esos días habían sido bochornosos gracias a sus disparatadas ideas.

Siendo casi imperceptible, el ambiente se había cargado y una Queenie nerviosa me miraba con los ojos azules eléctricos.

—Newt, hay algo que me habría gustado escribirte, pero no creí que fuese el momento, y tampoco la forma indicada. —Aguardé sin atreverme a hablar, levantando el rostro para estudiar su cara más firmemente, ahora con la expresión arrugada. Una confusión repentina me envolvía—. No creas que es algo trágico. Más bien tiene que ver con el hecho de que Teenie reaccionase todavía peor a las palabras que usaste contra los Aurores.

—¿C-cómo? —farfullé tras un silencio donde simplemente nos estudiamos. Queenie estaba valorando mi reacción, o la que sería, pues todavía no me había dado ninguna pista de lo que estaba sucediendo—. Por favor, dime que no he venido aquí para hacer el tonto delante de Tina. —Me llevé los dedos al puente de la nariz, pellizcándolo. ¿Tan malo era el asunto que prefirió tenerme delante para confesarse?

—¡No, no! Lo que quiero decir es… es… —Soltó el aire en un bufido, encogiendo los labios—. No solo tú tienes la culpa de que mi hermana esté enojada. Antes de recibir tu carta detonante, las dos tuvimos varias discusiones—. Alcé las cejas—. Tina y yo no solemos discutir; generalmente son charlas menores, pequeños desacuerdos, pero últimamente…

—¿Por Jacob? —me atreví a adivinar. Tina me había escrito lo muy preocupada que estaba por su hermana pequeña y la relación secreta que mantenía con el señor Kowalski. En aquellos días intenté hacerle comprender que dicho vínculo no era algo que debiese estar prohibido; solo en América se trataba a los _muggle_ de manera tan restrictiva, y era una cosa absurda, pues muchos niños nacían de padres sin magia. Pero el tema no fue mucho más lejos de aquello, comenzando entonces con otras preocupaciones.

—Exacto. Intentó impedirme que lo viese. Al principio usó las palabras; sabe muy bien cómo hablar, y su mente es fuerte cuando cree fervientemente en algo. Pero, para su decepción, yo no estuve tan dispuesta. —Se cruzó de brazos, viéndose repentinamente oprimida—. Todo se fue torciendo aún más; una noche estaba tan nerviosa porque nos descubriesen que terminamos gritándonos —murmuró con desdicha, observando un punto lejano que yo no llegaba a ver—. Hacía mucho que no teníamos una lucha tan fuerte. Ella se encerró en nuestra habitación y yo me marché con Jacob. Desde entonces se podría decir que estamos distantes.

No sabía qué expresar; toda la felicidad que había estado irradiando hacía un momento se marchó, tan rápido que no fui capaz de mantener una pizca. Ahora nos encontrábamos los dos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Tal vez Tina no apreciaría el que me hubiese unido a su hermana; quizá incluso solo agravaría el asunto entre ellas.

—Sé que se preocupa por mí, y que le estoy pidiendo un gran favor. Tina está obligada a ir a MACUSA y delatarme, es su trabajo, y si eso sucede la solución será terrible —continuó, todavía con la vista baja—. Pero quiere que sea feliz, por eso intentó convencerme de manera benévola. —Levantó el rostro, con la angustia pintada en él—. Y yo la contesté que los Aurores eran unas quimeras las cuales no saben diferenciar lo bueno y lo malo por sí mismos, demasiado preocupados en satisfacer a quien pone las normas, deseosos de recibir recompensas y ascender en sus puestos.

Jamás concebí a Queenie como a una de esas damas que tendían a escurrir la lengua cuando se llenaban de ira. Su aspecto era más cercano al de alguien vivaracho y bondadoso; el tipo de persona con el que quiere rodearse todo el mundo. Pero, por supuesto, el haberla conocido durante poco más de una semana solo me dejaba sospechas de lo que era verdaderamente su personalidad. Y ahora me sorprendía; con las dos. Aunque, a decir verdad, la mujer también tenía derecho a enfadarse cuando lo creyese conveniente; era un estado natural.

—Y yo incrementé su cabreo —concluí, tras varios hilos de pensamientos más. Por un momento concebí la idea de hacerle saber lo muy lejos que había llegado con sus palabras en contra de su hermana, pero cierto era que las mías llevaban el mismo juicio, por lo que no me atreví a formularlo en voz alta.

_No seas hipócrita._

—Se trata de verdadera mala suerte el que fuésemos a ella con el mismo tema. Las cosas han sido tirantes entre las dos desde entonces. Además, Teenie necesita a alguien que la serene, que temple sus preocupaciones habituales, y ya no habla conmigo; está más o menos sola. —Por unos instantes creí que empezaría a llorar, hipando suavemente, pero se mantuvo derecha, sin desmoronarse.

—¿Nada de nada?

—No como lo hacía antes, al menos. —Alzó las manos, habiendo leído en mi mente lo que estuve a punto de preguntarle—. Me disculpé, sí, pero no pareció creerme. O al menos eso supongo, pues no me dejó saberlo.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo, suspirando. Recité las palabras para la _oclumancia_ y dentro de mi cabeza silenciosa comencé a entrar en pánico. Queenie debería de haberme avisado sobre estas cosas antes de venir; había una posibilidad muy grande de que Tina me echase a patadas de su casa, o incluso de que llamase a su casera para informar a las autoridades, y aquello era lo último que me faltaba.

Me habría escondido en un agujero en ese instante; desaparecer, al final, no sonaba tan mal como sospeché días atrás.

No obstante, me mantuve neutral.

—Tengo la esperanza de que, al verte aquí, al ver que te has tomado la molestia de regresar, lo que le está afligiendo desaparezca y la calma vuelva de nuevo. —Una pequeña sonrisa repentina apareció en su boca y sus ojos brillaron firmes—. Por supuesto, suponiendo que vayas a disculparte de corazón.

Me crucé de brazos, bufando.

—Eso fue lo que hice en las cartas que envié después de la fatídica de los Aurores. Pero solo ella sabe lo que hizo con los sobres; nunca recibí respuesta.

Hubo otro silencio, mucho más severo que los anteriores. Se escuchaban los sonidos provenientes del exterior del piso; coches acelerando, alguna sirena y una brisa fuerte entrando desde las ventanas entreabiertas. Me era inusual que aquel reposo de la conversación no se tratase de algo incómodo; más bien un tiempo para seguir pensando, enajenados en nosotros mismos.

—Honestamente, creo que lo sucedido se nos fue de las manos, señor Scamander —opinó ella finalmente, acariciando los bordados de un cojín a su lado—. Pero vamos a resolverlo. —La confianza que me había dado al principio se hubo debilitado, pero me negaba a creer que Tina no nos escucharía; al menos a su hermana, pues comenzó a explicarme lo que quería hablar con ella más concienzudamente: una segunda oportunidad para justificarse.

Algo que no había hecho con mi propio hermano fue sincerarme, hablar en voz alta los errores que cometí hacia Tina, intentando evitar cualquier situación tensa con ella. Me permití entonces abrirme con Queenie al observar como ella se desahogaba conmigo. Le expliqué el asunto de la negación del permiso de viaje con más detalle, el como el ministerio mandaba Aurores a vigilarme de vez en cuando; de repente pareciendo más un criminal que un magizóologo de tres al cuarto que se encontró en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos deseado.

Ella, por su parte, intentó animarme, riendo lo absurdo de la situación, y yo hacía lo mismo con ella. Todo se relajó considerablemente.

En ocasiones dudaba sobre si Queenie sabía cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos que me habían llevado a regresar, pero si era consciente de ellos no los mencionó. Y estaba satisfecho con eso. Podía imaginarme el calor que me atacaría, y las muchas risas que ella tendría que silenciar por educación. O quizá no las ocultase, riendo a mandíbula abierta. Además: ¿tendría algo que opinar respecto a lo que padecía por su hermana? Aunque todavía no le hice saber que estaba… _inclinado_ por Tina.

Por Merlín, lo que quiera que significase eso.

Íbamos de un lado a otro con la charla, hasta el momento en el que me decidí a mostrarle en mi mente lo que tuve que hacer —y rogar— para volver a Nueva York con el traslador. Las conversaciones con Dumbledore, con Theseus y Leta —de las cuales se carcajeó—, y terminó por preguntarme por esta última mujer, curiosa y poco reservada a lo que quería saber sobre ella.

Jamás habría pensado que estaba casada con mi hermano; no le mostré ni un solo detalle sobre eso la última vez que estuve en América, dejándola con la incertidumbre. En aquellos días acababan de comprometerse, y yo preferí mantenerme al margen de todo festejo hasta el día de la boda. Había sido algo magnífico que me permitiesen caminar por el mundo con un puñado de monedas en el bolsillo en aquellos días, distrayéndome de los sentimientos que me habían abrumado hasta el punto de enrabietarme.

Prefería no volver a esos recuerdos, y ella lo entendió, llevando la conversación a otras cosas mucho más circunstanciales y felices. Nos manteníamos en temas no demasiado profundos, prefiriendo cualquier ligereza a la absoluta pesadez, pues cuando escuchamos pasos livianos tras la puerta del apartamento, además del chasquido de una llave al girar para abrirla, el ambiente quedó cargado y atosigante.

Fue mi corazón el que hizo que mi cuerpo se sintiese tan tierno como el bambú, repiqueteando como campanas, temblando con afecto. Por un momento dejé de escucharlo detrás de las orejas y creí que se habría marchado, retumbando entonces más fuerte cuando la mujer que se presentaba frente a nosotros habló:

—Queenie, ya estoy en casa.

Si hubiese levantado la vista nos habría descubierto, pero su atención estaba puesta en un conjunto de papeles mientras cerraba con cuidado.

Se mostraba preciosa en el conjunto que vestía, con una chaqueta más fina que la que usó la última vez que la vi y el pantalón a juego. El tono pardo era, sin lugar a dudas, su color. Lo que podía ver de su piel resplandecía gracias a esa tonalidad de marrón. Tenía poco que contemplar, con las mangas ligeramente remangadas y las cortinas que formaban su cabello oscuro ocultándole el rostro, pero aquel primer vistazo fue suficiente para que la voz se me perdiese y fuese incapaz de levantarme para llamar su atención.

Ella, ajena a su alrededor, continuó absorta en lo que leía.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde; la oficina era un caos cuando me marché. Incluso querían que me quedase por la noche, pero _¡oh!_, eso sí que no. Me niego a perder horas de…

Al girarse para comprobar que su hermana le estaba escuchando, o si se encontraba en la misma sala que ella, nos descubrió.

Tina nos estudió por unos instantes, atónita. Las dos piedras preciosas que tenía por ojos fueron primeramente a la mujer rubia a mi lado, arrastrándose después a mí. Hizo un camino curioso, desde mi pecho hasta las rodillas, terminando por subir hasta la parte alta de la cabeza, sin detenerse en mi propia mirada.

No sabía si estar agradecido o no por eso.

Como si me hubiesen dando un latigazo, desde la parte baja de la espalda algo me alzó, arrojándome adelante con menos cuidado del que solía tener. Una mano enganchándose sobre la otra, arañándome los nudillos resecos. Había subestimado su altura durante el tiempo que estuve en Londres; era mucho más alta de lo que recordaba. Eso había sido algo que me emocionó cuando estuvo a mi lado por primera vez, sin tener que agacharme demasiado para tener su atención, con la barbilla recta y un semblante afectuoso el que terminó revelando cuando todo se solucionó de manera eficaz.

Ojalá y fuese aquella su expresión, porque la que tenía ahora me recordaba más a la que usó cuando me llevó desde el banco donde se escapó el _niffler_ hasta MACUSA, arrastrándome del brazo entre la regañina que compartíamos.

Todo su cuerpo había indicado sorpresa en un principio, moviéndose después a una aparente conmoción para terminar de manera abrupta en lo que creí que era disgusto. O enfado. Algo parecido mientras sus ojos se abalanzaban sobre cada uno de nosotros, feroces e impasibles.

—Tina —me atreví a nombrarla, carraspeándome la voz.

Dejó caer los hombros, y de una sola zancada se acercó a la mesa que tenía a su lado, arrojando los papeles sobre esta. Se llevó los dedos a las sienes, creando pequeños círculos.

Queenie fue a hablar, colocándose a mi lado de manera mucho más grácil, pero la mirada de Tina le hizo callar, girando simplemente el rostro con amargura. Aun así, no podía dejar de estar dichoso por tenerla delante, volver a verla era como una brisa de aire fresco; un sorbo de agua en el desierto. Incluso con el mayor de los enojos se veía bonita; muy hermosa, en realidad.

Agaché el rostro cuando la voz de la rubia terminó resonando por todo el apartamento, con una agudeza que consiguió hacerme temblar los oídos, contestando a algo que leyó en la mente de su hermana.

_Todo esto ha sido muy mala idea._

Intenté ignorarlas, por el bien de mí mismo más que del suyo. Era un tanto incómodo estar en medio de cualquier discusión, y más aún si era familiar. ¡O peor: si una de las personas hablaba y la otra no! Pero a Queenie no pareció importarle, mientras que Tina se mantenía de brazos cruzados, habiendo dado un paso más cerca de nosotros, aparentemente con la mente abierta para no tener que decir palabra alguna.

No era el tipo de hombre que quisiese importunar a la gente. Cuando la situación se volvía incómoda o insostenible, solía escapar por algún lado, desapareciendo hasta que la tormenta se calmase; o incluso sin volver a mostrarme en regresar si lo que dejaba atrás no me era importante.

Por supuesto, aquí no podía marcharme como si nada. Había tenido unas claras intenciones al venir a Nueva York, a pesar de que ahora se estuviesen torciendo. Aplastándose. Casi deshaciéndose.

Cambié el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, todavía con la cabeza baja. La "emoción" que estaba sintiendo Tina no iba por donde sospechamos su hermana y yo en un principio. La exaltación se puede experimentar de muchas maneras; no tendría por qué ser siempre algo bueno, con gozo y entusiasmo. Es más, echarme de su casa era una perfecta forma de mostrar lo contrario, habiendo accedido sin permiso a lo que consideraba seguro, exhibiéndose inestable, desconfiada.

"_Por favor, no discutas más"_ intenté llamar a la _legilimen_ en una ola de pensamientos claros, habiéndome olvidado desde hacía rato de cualquier hechizo de defensa. _"No ha sido buena idea el presentarme de manera tan improvista; ha sido maleducado por mi parte. Debería marcharme."_

Entonces callaron; la falsa tranquilidad a nuestro alrededor era alarmante. Las dos hermanas se miraban a los ojos casi sin pestañear, las dos siendo tan diferentes. Pero fue el ceño de Queenie el que se arrugó, achicando los parpados.

—No estás molestando a nadie, Newt —me contestó, ganándome una mirada frustrada por parte de Tina. Se apartó, acercándose a la mesa donde en un principio tiró los papeles escritos para recogerlos.

Tal vez era algo absurdo por mi parte asumir lo que estaba haciendo, al igual que si se tratase de una bestia, pero toda su información corporal me indicaba incomodidad. En verdad no había que ser demasiado inteligente para saber cuándo alguien estaba molesto. A pesar de todo, fue ella la que comenzó una pequeña charla para afianzar mi presencia con ellas:

—Lamento la disputa que has tenido que ver. —Levanté una ceja, su voz fue áspera; Queenie simplemente se encogió de hombros, exasperada.

Se dirigió a la que sabía que era su habitación compartida, abriendo la puerta corredera lo justo para entrar y desaparecer de nuestra vista.

Le hice un gesto a la rubia, y tuvo que ver todas las preguntas que me atacaban, pues no sabía tan si quiera cómo iniciar la conversación que quizá nos dirigiese a la paz. Ella se limitó a gesticular "HABLA" con la boca grande, señalando en la dirección que hubo desaparecido.

Pensaba regresar, ¿verdad?

Queenie volvió a hacer esos gestos, mucho más marcados ahora, llegando a agarrarme del brazo para que me acercase a la madera que nos separaba. Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a cerrar el espacio así, tan violentamente. Tuve que resignarme a levantar la voz por encima de lo que consideraba decente, sonrojándome por lo temerario que me sentía.

—No hay nada que lamentar —croé, aclarándome después la garganta con una pequeña tos. Incluso sin la chaqueta encima de los hombros me sentía hirviendo—. Quiero decir, el que debe lamentarlo soy yo por venir aquí sin ninguna invitación e importunarte así.

—Por lo que me estoy imaginando, Queenie te dio invitación suficiente —criticó todavía desde la otra habitación.

Me llevé los dedos al lazo atado en mi cuello, rizando las cintas que caían. Al otro lado del Atlántico la gente no era tan directa, a no ser que te considerases descortés y entonces no te importase. Pero en América había otra pedagogía y educación, y yo no sería el extranjero inglés inepto.

—Bueno, invitación o no, ella contestó a la carta que le envié.

Súbitamente arrastró la puerta a un lado, viéndose ahora su torso vestido únicamente con una camisa blanca de corte irregular. Se le pegaba muy bien a la parte alta de las caderas, escondiéndose bajo los pantalones de tiro alto, creando lugares arrugados y tupidos.

—¿Le escribiste? —Sus ojos oscuros eran escrutadores; los brillos del atardecer que entraban desde la venta le daban reflejos propios, más anaranjados.

—Y me contestó —corroboré mis anteriores palabras con un asentimiento. Dejó caer la boca, formando una hermosa mueca con sus labios regordetes—. Quiero creer que las cartas que envié después de la última que recibí de tu parte llegaron, ¿me equivoco? —En algunas ocasiones dudé si se habían perdido en algún intercambio acelerado por parte de los que manejaban el correo internacional, pero el que le chasquease la mandíbula al cerrarla me hizo saber que ese no era el caso—. Veo que no.

—Y tú te lo has estado callando todo este tiempo —acusó a su hermana por encima de mi hombro.

Queenie dio un bufido, riéndose sin un ápice de felicidad.

—Dudo que me hubieses escuchado.

La situación era verdaderamente escamosa. Sentía que estábamos golpeando a Tina desde todos los lados, a pesar de que ella tenía también sus razones para encontrarse enojada.

Intentó hablar, pronunciando sílabas sin sentido mientras tomaba respiraciones pesadas. Aguardé sin juzgarla, sintiendo piedad por ella y por los nervios que estaba sufriendo; pero su ira contra mí no pareció disminuir, volviendo a prestarme atención.

—Tengo mis propios motivos para no hablaros, a ninguno de los dos. —Respiró profundamente, lamiéndose los labios—. De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí, Newt? ¿Únicamente de pasada para ver a Queenie?

Queenie no era el primer motivo; no era tonto, quería visitar a los tres amigos que tan difícil situación nos había unido. Aunque la verdadera causa estaba lejos de ser la rubia de ojos azules enamorada de un _muggle_. ¿Pero podría decirle eso? Que el motivo de romper la ley de nuevo era encontrarme la mujer morena, solucionar las cosas y —intentando seguir un curso normal— admitir en voz alta lo muy encariñado que me encontraba de ella.

_No, por supuesto que no. No cuando ni si quiera te quiere a su lado._

—Vengo en busca de una bestia la cual no está en su entorno natural. —Creí sentir a Queenie temblando a mi espalda, erizándoseme los pelos de la nuca—. Es-estoy de pasada.

Su cara se volvió de piedra durante unos segundos; la piel tersa y suave a la vista, con unas pequeñas marcas de ojeras bajo los ojos penetrantes; los rasgos redondeados y flexibles. No obstante, sin una palabra, Tina salió del salón deteniendo toda línea de pensamientos aduladores que volaban en mi cabeza. Cruzó el corto pasillo que llevaba a otra habitación más pequeña y al aseo.

Todavía impresionado por haberla tenido delante, me obligué a no a seguir muy lejos el movimiento que creaban sus piernas sobre todo su cuerpo, un exquisito vaivén inconcebible.

Theseus me había dicho que no enredase más las cosas si era posible, que fuese a lo sencillo y a lo práctico. Había dado la vuelta a el consejo que me dio casi sin pestañear.

Consideré que este era el momento oportuno para salir. Ya intentaría mañana volver a verla, quizá de mejor agrado.

Me dirigí a la puerta principal, agarrando del perchero mi chaqueta, colocándomela sobre los hombros tan rápido como pude. Lo que no me esperaba fue lo que me golpeó las costillas, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Por qué has tenido que engañarla diciéndole que vienes a recuperar una bestia? —me acusó súbitamente Queenie con otro codazo, susurrando todo el tiempo—. ¿Este era tu plan?

Agarré lo que escondía en el bolsillo interior agrandado, apretándolo con dedos temblorosos. Había olvidado que lo traje conmigo cuando los ánimos estaban sobre las nubes.

—Por supuesto que no, pero su tono tampoco era el más amigable que digamos —mascullé, aún conmocionado por la charla inútil que acabábamos de tener los tres—. ¿Qué debería de haber dicho: estoy aquí de manera ilegal para verte?

Sin prevenir su contacto me agarró del brazo, con más fuerza de la que le creí capaz.

—Deberías de haberle dicho toda la verdad, y si eso implica admitir lo de la prohibición de viaje, ¡qué así sea!

Un sudor frío me subió desde la espalda, arrastrándose a cada parte de mi cuerpo con violencia, haciéndome tiritar dos veces. La mujer lo sabía; sabía mis intenciones al regresar a Nueva York; todo el mundo parecía ser más consciente que yo mismo de mis propios sentimientos.

—Tu mente es un caos, Newt —continuó, haciendo que me encogiera ligeramente. Su agarre se aligeró, siendo ahora únicamente un peso contra la ropa—. Voy a intentar hablar con ella, aclarar la situación. —Sin darme cuenta mis ojos vagaron por el lugar donde había salido, por donde perdí su silueta—. Y más te vale que si consigo que vuelva a hablarte sin lanzarte antes piedras a la cabeza, cuides más tus palabras.

—¿Tengo que dejar de ser yo mismo para dirigirme a ella? —escupí, en un tono más acusador del que pretendía.

Pero Queenie no pareció asustada; se permitió arrojar una risa al aire.

—A Tina no le gustaría eso. —Noté un calor crecerme en las mejillas—. Pero si se charla sosegadamente, a pesar de que ella no lo haga, la comunicación será más fácil. Tú eres el más sosegado de los dos. —Pareció vigilar algo, moviendo la cabeza con delicadeza—. Se ha alegrado de verte, a pesar de todo. Incluso con la última tontería que has dicho, no ha podido evitar emocionarse porque has decidido venir a vernos.

¿Cómo era capaz esta mujer de hacerme creer las cosas más sencillas y puras? Tenía que ser su rostro de ángel, o que tenía sonrisas tiernas para todo el mundo incluso en los momentos más tensos. La cosa era esta: me había desbocado el corazón con su nueva confesión.

Saqué de donde lo mantenía oculto el libro que quise entregarle a Tina desde un primer momento, envuelto en un insípido papel mostaza con un lazo azul para sujetarlo. Aquello fue lo que le prometí, en cierta manera, meses atrás, y no era algo de lo que me arrepintiese. Ella tenía un lugar especial en mí, y esa era la primera forma en la que se lo mostraría.

—Podrías dárselo, ¿por favor? —le supliqué, tendiéndoselo para que lo tomase entre sus manos.

—¿No preferirías entregárselo tú? —dudó, terminando por soltarme y agarrarlo, acariciando con la yema de los dedos las tiras.

—Creo que no importará quien se lo dé. —Saqué de la manga mi varita, comenzando a pensar en el lugar donde debería aparecer—. Quizá lo tome como una ofrenda de paz —tuve que sonreírle, pero sin llegar la felicidad que ahora se veía en su cara.

—Mañana por la mañana iré a por ti. Desayunaremos con Jacob. —Dio un paso atrás, apretando contra su pecho el libro envuelto—. Ten cuidado, y lamento que todo se haya descarrilado de esta manera.

Negué con la cabeza. No podía culparla de nada.

—Tened buena noche.

Y desaparecí.

_~~~OOO~~~_

_Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	5. Ocultando la verdad

**Entre las nubes vive el sol**

Capítulo 5: Ocultando la verdad

Me quedé acariciando el paquete entre las manos, arañando la envoltura. Mis ojos se posaron en el lugar donde Newt acababa de desaparecer sin apenas ruido, viéndose el piso más vacío sin su presencia y la incomodidad que siempre le rodeaba.

Me mordí los labios, escondiendo un suspiro que amenazaba con nacerme desde lo profundo del pecho. Aquel hombre era extremadamente cautivador; sin apenas dedicar miradas a las personas, conseguía que se fijasen en él en cuanto se dirigía a ellas, llamando su atención sin querer. Con el caminar torpe y la cabeza casi siempre inclinada, estudiándolo todo a través de lo que era su flequillo rizado y leonino. Y si tuviese que hablar sobre su corazón; sus sentimientos. Los momentos en los que había olvidado usar la oclumancia me permitieron adentrarme en su mente de manera plena; las cosas que le molestaban en aquel instante y las muchas otras que pululaban de un lugar a otro, todo con aires entristecidos y preocupados. Pero, en el fondo, los afectos por Tina brillaban con luz propia casi continuamente.

Ya había visto esa predilección la última vez que nos despedimos antes de que regresase a Inglaterra, y ahora, simplemente, se había vuelto más fuerte, más real. Y nada le estaba saliendo bien. Por eso mismo los nervios que mostraba eran tan abrumadores.

Conseguí distraerle con facilidad a lo largo de la tarde, no obstante, incluso habiendo caído todo en picado, se había marchado con una especie de esperanza cegadora, dándome tiempo a solas para que hablase con Tina sobre la sorpresa que acabábamos de darle.

Y allí estaba ella entonces, con pasos temerosos y los hombros casi encogidos. La piel de su rostro brillaba, viéndose húmeda a primera vista, con las mejillas enrojecidas y ojos acusadores. Un par de ojos que escrutaron la habitación con ansiedad por el hombre que acababa de marcharse.

"_Así que no eres tan inmune a su presencia" _pensé, resonando en mi interior una risa que no permití salir. Ya estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para cabrearla más.

Me miró directamente entonces, con un interrogante en las pupilas que no supe comprender, limitándome a decir lo que era obvio:

—Ha preferido marcharse; se dio cuenta de que no era deseado ahora mismo. —Tina agachó el rostro, llevándose una mano al estómago, soltando el aire en pequeñas sacudidas—. Aunque quizá debería de haberle dicho que eso era mentira.

La expresión que me dirigió era de pura irritación, dándome enseguida la espalda para volver a nuestra habitación compartida.

—Habla por ti, Queenie, no por mí —bufó, cerrando más fuerte los muros que le rodeaban la mente. Había pequeñas cosas que se le escapaban, pero no tenían sentido fuera de contexto. Líneas de colores que explotaban, palabras sin forma o imágenes deformes. Nada claro.

—¿Vas a tener el coraje de no dirigirle la palabra? —tuve que acusarla, llegando hasta donde se encontraba para postrarme delante. Se había sentado en la cama, descalzándose, y cuando vio la dirección del asunto, se cruzó de piernas sobre las sábanas.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?

—El pobre hombre ha tenido la buena intención de venir, ¡a Nueva York desde el otro lado del mundo! Vino a buscarte, a ti, ¿y ni si quiera quieres molestarte en recibirle? —El tono se me había disparado a uno voraz, con el calor de las venas hirviéndome a fuego rápido.

Repentinamente fui capaz de alcanzar un pensamiento fugaz de su cabeza; uno que me dejó muy mal cuerpo. Se trataba de la silueta de un hombre y una mujer, besándose las mejillas y riendo tontamente. Pero no era ella y el amor al que tanto se negaba, sino, un caballero con el cabello en tonalidades pelirrojas y una dama rubia, tan brillante como el sol.

No podía ser.

—Tina, ¡eso es absurdo! No puedes creer que Newt esté interesado en mí. —Me senté en la cama frente a ella, con la boca abierta y abrazando más fuerte el paquete entre las manos.

—Yo no… —comenzó defendiéndose, pero sus palabras fueron por otra dirección—. Bueno, ¿qué más da lo que piense? ¡No debería importarme!

—_Oh_, pero lo hace —dije con retintín—. Y el pobre hombre no es ciego, y los sentimientos que tiene…

—¡Queenie, no quiero saber nada de lo que hayas visto en él, y menos aún sobre sus sentimientos sin que sea consciente!

La cara se le había convertido en una mancha roja irregular, con los ojos oscuros lanzándome hechizos prohibidos.

Di varias respiraciones profundas, bajando el regalo que todavía sujetaba contra los muslos, soltando los dedos.

—Teenie, nada de lo que te pueda decir ahora es algo que no sepas. Todos los ríos dan al mar, y resulta que los vuestros han estado enredándose entre sí desde hace tiempo. —Se limitó a lanzar una carcajada seca al aire, inclinándose hasta que estuvo de lado sobre la cama, con el rostro casi oculto por el cabello—. ¿Cómo empezaban vuestras cartas? Con un: querido no sé quién… y finalizaban…

No era como si se hubiesen vuelto melosos al escribirse; no como lo seríamos Jacob y yo, si es que éramos un buen ejemplo. Pero había deseos ocultos en cada uno de los párrafos que se dedicaban, satisfechos de redactar las cosas más interesantes que les sucedían, silenciosamente anhelando que el otro estuviese a su lado para poder haberlo vivido juntos. Y todo eso era lo que les convertía en una pareja adorable, dando pequeños pasos, sin querer tropezar.

Irónico que se encontrasen ahora con tal impedimento.

Tina, por supuesto, no era ingenua a lo que estaba sintiendo. Porpentina Goldstein, la inquebrantable chica de carrera, Aurora de cabeza dura, estando enamorada de un magizóologo y autor torpe, amante de criaturas salvajes y con el genio más afilado de lo que creyó jamás. Y es que por debajo de todo eso había solo un hombre y una mujer que poseían todas las debilidades humanas posibles.

Otro punto a añadir era que —nunca saldría de mi boca en voz alta—, desgraciadamente, los dos se encontraban bastante solos. No completamente solos; por supuesto, hay amigos en los que confiar, familia a la que pedir ayuda en las peores situaciones, pero los intereses y gustos de los dos mantienen lejos a la persona más estoicas. Y si no, simplemente no se molestan en buscar tal afinidad con nadie. Y es por eso mismo, por lo que se sorprenden más cuando descubren que, sin apenas esforzarse, han llamado la atención de otro ser humano, el cual les corresponde con la misma exaltación.

Las cosas, sin embargo, se habían torcido más al verse cara a cara. A pesar de que sus pensamientos llegaban al borde de la adoración, los resquicios de un enfado voraz los anulaban casi por completo, sobre todo los de Tina, pues Newt era más una sombra de tristeza y devoción casi por igual, que cualquier enojo.

Atrapada todavía en mis propias divagaciones, miré a Tina; permanecía callada, con los ojos en algún punto tras de mí, con la respiración larga y controlada, inclinada plácidamente sobre varias almohadas. Era en estos momentos cuando realmente no podía entenderla, a pesar de los años juntas, a pesar de dejarme ver su mente por completo; sus pensamientos eran un lío impenetrable, y solo me quedaba admitir que todavía tenía mucho que aprender de mi hermana. Fue por ese desorden que preferí ignorar todo lo que no saliese de sus labios

—La situación que hemos generado es ilógica —reafirmé, cuadrando los hombros. Ella seguía perdida, en un espacio en blanco—. Es verdaderamente ridícula —murmuré, recapitulando lo que sucedió minutos atrás.

—Queenie —me avisó con la voz rasposa, volviendo en sí.

—Es bastante obvio que está aquí por ti, para disculparse, como bien puedes imaginar.

—Calla.

—No te imaginas es lo nervioso que le pones —tuve que reírme, a pesar de ver a la mujer delante de mí comenzar a hervir como un caldero al fuego. Repentinamente se colocó bocarriba, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Escucha bien lo que digo: has estado meses pensando en él, no deberías dejar que se marche ahora. Esto es lo que querías. ¡Y mira lo que te trajo!

Permití que el paquete envuelto le cayese encima, consiguiendo otro gruñido por su parte. Con cierta reticencia lo agarró en una sola mano, colocándolo delante de los ojos para poder adivinar lo que era a pesar de lo evidente.

De un movimiento suave se alzó, mirándome con lo que creí que era tristeza.

—Podría habérmelo dado él.

Tuve que poner los ojos en blanco.

—Eso fue lo que le dije, pero esperaba que, si te lo entregaba cuanto antes, lo tomarías como una ofrenda de paz.

Me miró unos instantes más, y con muy poca fanfarria alejó el regalo, depositándolo a los pies de la cama.

Tuve que poner los ojos en blanco, pasándome las manos por los rizos más largos que me rozaban las mejillas.

—No quiero seguir hablando del tema ahora mismo —pronunció con pena.

—¿Vas a esperar únicamente a que se marche? —Su silencio fue punzante, haciendo que me estremeciese—. Le avisaré entonces mañana para que regrese a Inglaterra; no creo que deseé estar mucho más tiempo.

Me estaba arriesgando en arenas movedizas. La apariencia de Tina era seria, pero sabía que en cualquier momento podría tragarme con rabia; y sería merecido. Sin embargo, repentinamente parecía curiosa.

—¿No se supone que está aquí por una bestia?

Me encogí de hombros, sopesando brevemente la respuesta.

—Quizá la bestia de la que hablaba eras tú —la engatusé, ganándome una mueca de su parte.

—Vivir en un mundo de ensueño no te conviene —me avisó.

—No vivo en ningún mundo de ensueño —objeté, sabiendo que aquello me lo lanzaba también por mis propias relaciones. Fue como un golpe en el centro del estómago—. Y tampoco te miento ahora; le angustiaste tanto que lo primero que se le ocurrió decir fue esa triste excusa. En varios momentos creyó, incluso, que le echarías de casa.

Tina rememoró entonces el momento en que le vio, allí parado a mi lado en el salón, recostado con una tensión casi palpable en el sofá. Se había complacido con la primera visión de su cuerpo; era mucho más real y mejor que cuando se lo imaginaba, pero enseguida se había dado la vuelta cualquier sentimiento de satisfacción que pudiese tener, recordando las palabras escritas que usó contra ella. Y la pesadumbre se llevó cualquier ilusión en la que hubiese creído con anterioridad.

—No le habría echado —se defendió ella, y algo en su mente quería ir directamente a Newt y decírselo.

—Ve y habla con él; te daré la dirección de su hotel. Por la mañana iremos a desayunar con Jacob, te avisaré cuando esté solo en cuanto regreses del trabajo.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron y la respuesta que me dio fue tajante:

—No pienso hacer tal cosa.

Algo que solía admirar de Tina era su orgullo. Con el paso firme, los hombros rectos y la cabeza sin entrometerse en chismes de nadie, metiendo la nariz únicamente en sus propios asuntos. Aquello podría ser una virtud; así era como se había formado y lo que más le había ayudado a ser ahora quien era. Pero todos los extremos tienen fallos, y es que su orgullo, en ocasiones, se convertía en terquedad. Una obstinación que la cegaba y que podía nublaba su buen juicio, arriesgando lo que tenía.

Generalmente no llegaba a dicho punto, pero cuando ese era el caso, lo mejor era empujarla hacia el lado contrario, rezando al cielo porque escuchase y no se lanzase al precipicio que le ofuscaba.

—El hombre quiere disculparse —comencé con la resolución—. Fue algo que sopesaste cuando le viste; no intentes negarlo porque tu mente me lo mostró. —Sus mejillas se tornaron pálidas y cesó cualquier intento de detenerme—. Yo misma te pedí perdón cuando me di cuenta del alcance de mis palabras; y tú te resignas a fruncir los labios con desdén y callarte con enfado. —Tomé otra bocanada de aire, apenas sin pestañear y con la voz saliéndome en ondas agudas—. Llevas meses soñando el día en el que Newt regresaría a Nueva York, y ahora que lo tienes aquí ni si quieras te dignas a abrir su libro por arrogancia.

No fueron únicamente las palabras contra los Aurores lo que hizo estallar a Tina; simplemente fue la gota que colmó el vaso, derramando todo el contenido sobre aquellos que estaban cerca. En el trabajo estaban siendo duros con ella; más exigentes que de costumbre, con órdenes difíciles que cumplir y tareas que la hacían estar fuera de casa durante semanas. Sin hablar, por supuesto, del miedo que sentíamos todos por si Grindelwald volvía a escapar, cosa que no se descartaba.

Pero no podía resignarse a que, por una mala racha, fuese a perder todo lo que tenía con el magizóologo. Las palabras dulces, los deseos secretos, la paz que sentía al leer sus cartas cuando llegaban, la tierna preocupación cuando no llegaban…

—Se está jugando la cabeza al estar aquí —le avisé con recelo—, y tú te resignas a darle la espalda.

—¡Ni si quiera me dio tiempo a darle la espalda y ya se había marchado! —rugió de forma súbita. Se inclinó fuera de la cama, y si nos hubiésemos volcado las dos hacia delante, nuestras manos podrían haberse tocado.

—¡Creo que el que huyeses del salón fue una buena forma de mostrarlo!

—Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Ni si quiera estábamos solos como para discutir nuestros asuntos.

—Podrías haber sido educada, al menos.

—¡Fui educada!

—¡Acusarle de tonterías no es ser educada, Tina!

Ahora las dos estábamos resoplando, estudiándonos con frialdad, intentando prevenir el ataque de la otra desde lo lejos.

—¿Por qué has dicho que es un riesgo para él el estar aquí? —preguntó, todavía con ojos vigilantes. Y allí sería donde introduciría todavía más dudas en ella, obligándola de manera imperceptible a unirse al hombre.

—Tendrás que cuestionárselo a él; como bien dijiste antes: no soy quién para revelar la mente de nadie.

No íbamos a llegar mucho más lejos con aquel tema, por lo que con ligereza me levanté, considerándome hundida en un humor de perros. Tendría que buscar alguna forma de distraerme.

Antes de que pudiese cerrar las puertas para darle algo de espacio y privacidad, escupió desde donde la había dejado, sin molestarse en apartarse el pelo de la cara para mirarme:

—Por una vez hazme caso, dado que juegas como quieres con cada cosa que te digo: metete en tus propios asuntos y no intervengas en los míos. Y espero que esta vez lo hagas de verdad.

Era una pena que no tuviese la varita en la mano para haberla atizado con ella.

_~~~OOO~~~_

_Lamento el haber pospuesto tanto esta actualización. Solo diré algo en mi defensa: virus del demonio._

_Gracias por los comentarios, es una maravilla saber que alguien le está gustando la historia. Subiré un capítulo más, así que no te lo pierdas._

_¡Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	6. Buscando la calma

_He subido dos capítulos hoy, el cinco y el seis. ¡No leas este sin haber leído el anterior!_

_~~~OOO~~~_

**Entre las nubes vive el sol**

Capítulo 6: Buscando la calma

Abrí los ojos cuando la percibí el breve choque de la puerta principal al cerrarse, estudiando la cama de enfrente sin ningún cuerpo que la ocupase, bien hecha.

Tina acababa de marcharse a trabajar.

Sabía que debían de tratarse cerca de las siete en punto de la mañana, y con una nueva resolución comencé a realizar las tareas del hogar. Encendí la radio de manera manual, volví a calentar el café que ahora se mantenía tibio, y me preparé para el día libre y maravilloso que me esperaba.

Brincaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, rememorando los sucesos de la tarde y noche anterior. Tina había salido a cenar cuando la comida estaba sobre la mesa; había un aura de culpa sobre su mente —en lo poco que me dejaba ver de ella—, pero se mantuvo estoica y con el rostro enfurruñado, solo hablando cuando era verdaderamente necesario.

Los sueños que tuvo mientras dormía fueron un reflejo de la tensión que hubo vivido; cosas buenas tanto malas, que se mezclaban y creaban un bamboleo con el cual, estaba segura, descansaría poco. Me costó demasiado dejar de escucharla, sobre todo por la lástima que me hacía sentir cada vez que algo iba referido a Newt. En ocasiones todo se volcaba sensiblero y amoroso, mientras que en otras oscilaba entre la cólera o el aborrecimiento. Y eso era lo que me hizo estar durante varias horas mirando el techo del cuarto, mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas.

Me rasqué las sienes, intentando ocultar el creciente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con acompañarme durante las horas siguientes. Y no estaba dispuesta a que nada lo arruinase.

Poco después salí del apartamento, llegando hasta la esquina donde tenía la costumbre de desaparecer con un movimiento ágil de la varita. Solo tuve que pensar el lugar donde ir, por lo que enseguida me encontré en el pequeño cuarto de escobas —vaciado en su totalidad para que pudiese coger— perteneciente al hogar de Jacob.

Llamé con un golpeteo rítmico a la madera que me separaba del hombre, dejándome inundar por sus pensamientos fáciles y contentos en cuanto me escuchó. Todo era un mar apacible dentro de su cabeza, al igual que cuando se escucha un río en la distancia, lo suficientemente suave como para pasar desapercibido. Eso no significaba que pudiese ocultar algo de mí, pero por lo general era más sencillo escuchar su voz que el ritmo de sus pensamientos. Aquello era algo que me había fascinado de él desde la primera vez que le vi. No todos los _no-maj_ eran así; no todas las personas lo eran.

Me recibió en su salón, con los brazos abiertos para poder atraparme cuando llegué saltando.

—Buenos días, preciosa. —Colocó los labios para darme un tierno beso que recibí con felicidad, devolviéndoselo más apasionadamente de lo que pretendía en un principio—. ¿Cómo has estado?

No pude evitar la mueca que se me coló en los labios.

—Se podría decir que no ha ocurrido nada que no esperásemos —hablé, todavía no dispuesta a soltarle. En su cabeza se crearon varios escenarios, todos siendo sombras deformes de lo que sucedió en realidad—. Pero el estar aquí contigo me consuela bastante.

Él se rio, de esa manera suya tan particular, al igual que si fuese solo un suspiro divertido.

—Eso es maravilloso. —Sus pensamientos cambiaron entonces, dirigiéndose a cuestiones que desechaba rápidamente, intentando elegir la más adecuada. No obstante, le comprendí.

—Quería verte antes de traer a Newt —me disculpé, depositando un último beso sobre su mejilla, llegando hasta el sofá para sentarme con las piernas cruzadas, agitando las telas de la falda larga que me había puesto.

Vislumbré preocupación en él, colocándose a mi lado.

No me había dado cuenta del soberbio desayuno que nos estaba esperando en la mesa para cuatro del saloncito. Todo olía delicioso, y cada dulce tenía mejor aspecto del que estaba a su lado, haciéndote dudar sobre cual sabría mejor de entre ellos.

Pero él esperaba una respuesta, y tuve que mirarle a los ojos mientras contestaba:

—Todo está bien, cariño. —Me encogí de hombros—. Tan bien como lo estaba hace unas semanas; Tina cabreada y Newt preocupado, plenamente volcado en intentar solucionar los errores que cometió.

—¿Y qué hay sobre ti?

—Tina se enfadó tanto con Newt como conmigo, en realidad. No esperaba ver al hombre allí, y menos aún que lo hubiese traído yo al apartamento, por lo que ahora me culpa de…, ¡solo ella sabe de qué! —Pateé el suelo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Queenie —me llamó con voz suave, usando el mismo tono que cuando me empeñaba sobre algo que era mejor ignorar; era la forma de comenzar una charla seria a la cual debía atender. Pero yo no estaba todavía por la labor. Durante la noche preferí mantenerme imparcial sobre lo que acabábamos de discutir Tina y yo horas atrás, pero ahora, teniendo alguien con el oído puesto en mí, sería mucho más fácil desahogarme.

—No, Jacob, no puedes intentar defenderla —exclamé, más alto de lo que pretendía cuando vi en su mente lo que iba a decir en voz alta—. Ella misma es un caos de sentimientos respecto a todo; lleva meses con dolores de cabeza, afligida y cabizbaja.

—¿Y no crees que es normal que esté preocupada? —A pesar de todo me cortó.

—¡No debería! A veces siento que odia a todo el mundo; como si tuviese que mirarnos desde abajo, cada uno colocado en un pedestal, siendo ella la única que lo sostiene. Si quisiese podría venir a nuestro lado, en vez de verse taciturna.

—Tina no odia a nadie, amor. Ni si quiera a mí, y eso que soy el motivo por el que su hermana está incumpliendo una de las más importantes leyes mágicas. —Colocó dos dedos sobre mis labios, cortándome el aliento cuando intenté discutirle—. Comprendo su preocupación; tanto como tú, porque somos conscientes de lo que está pasando por nuestra culpa. —Arrastró la palma sobre mi mejilla, rodeándome el rostro con reverencia—. El recelo que siente es entendible, incluso yo a veces siento miedo de lo que nos podría pasar en el caso de que nos descubran. Además, ella trabaja como policía para la gente como tú, debería de dar la voz de alarma, pero jamás haría eso. —Sus ojos ahora me miraban con una intensidad que conseguían hacerme temblar. Todo lo que decía era algo que ya sabía, pero que en ocasiones olvidaba, cegada por otros hechos mayores—. Debes calmarte, pensar con claridad, y dese ahí medir de nuevo tus acciones para acercarte a tu hermana, ¿entendido?

Solo me atreví a asentir, permitiendo que mis brazos lo atrapasen para rodearlo, apoyando la cabeza contra su cuello. Ahí tomé varias respiraciones profundas, frotando la frente contra el cuello de su camisa.

Me dolía poner en riesgo al único familiar que todavía tenía con vida. ¿Era acaso egoísta querer ser feliz? ¿Codiciosa, tal vez?

Si tuviese que catalogar a las personas por colores, Jacob sería el azul del mar; suave, con pequeños picos que sobresalen y le dan brillos particulares. Había algo en ese color que me recordaba a la tranquilidad, la comodidad de lo cotidiano. Newt, sin embargo, sería cualquier tipo de verde vibrante. Con una energía insuperable, y el ímpetu de querer ser codicioso y llenarlo todo sin apenas ser consciente o prudente sobre ello. Como una enredadera que trepa por todas partes, de manera que no sea una molestia, pero intentando sacar el máximo provecho a la altura que gana. Y Tina sería el amarillo; en ocasiones parecido al sol, en otras a los limones. También tenía picos, pero mucho más afilados, con los que debías tener cuidado. En ocasiones era calor lo que emanaba, mientras que en otras —y también pocas— su acidez provocaba el rechazo. Aun así, todavía se veía deslumbrante y muy viva, con ganas de templar cada uno de los rincones a los que llegaba.

Qué curiosas eran las mentes.

—Haré lo que dices —murmuré varios instantes después, todavía sin mirarle, contenta de que simplemente respondiese a mi abrazo—. Espero que esta vez Tina escuche algo más que en las dos últimas ocasiones.

—Por supuesto que lo hará. —Me depositó un beso sobre la sien, haciéndome creer que estaba sonriendo—. Ahora, ¿qué hay de Newt, entonces? ¿No deberías ir a buscarlo ya? La comida se enfriará si no.

Movió ligeramente los hombros, obligándome a levantarme ahora, despachándome. Puse los ojos en blanco, sacando la varita de la costura oculta de la falda, dando una pequeña carcajada.

—Te dejaré que hagas las preguntas al señor Scamander, entonces. Que te cuente él como le fue con Teenie. —Volví a reírme, esta vez de manera más natural—. Así tendréis algo de lo que conversar.

—Podríamos hablar de muchas otras cosas.

—Lo sé, pero quiero saber si ha decidido ya sus intenciones. —Levanté la varita, haciendo un círculo con ella—. Tengo, más o menos, la certeza de saber cuáles son los sentimientos que lo están moviendo, pero necesito confirmarlos plenamente. Tal vez en el desayuno se aclaren un poco más.

Eso era, por supuesto, si se distraía lo suficiente para que los conjuros de oclumancia que usaba contra mi fisgoneo fuesen brevemente olvidados.

—No presiones al hombre, Queenie —me advirtió con la voz ligeramente seria, aun teniendo un aspecto risueño.

—Volveré en unos minutos. —Y con eso, desaparecí.

_~~~OOO~~~_

_Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
